


30 Day OTP Challenge

by Basilintime



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 22,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basilintime/pseuds/Basilintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 30 Day OTP challenge all in one place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting these on tumblr but I think I'm going to do them as a series here too just to make them easier to find. 
> 
> 30 Day OTP Challenge for Newmann!

                Newton’s knee was shaking up and down as he stared out the window of the car, and Hermann sighed as he reached over to place a hand upon it to try and still the nervous movement. Hermann understood the man’s anxiety though he had to admit that it had been less nerve wracking for him to have spent the week of Thanksgiving with Newton’s father and uncle than it was for them to be spending Christmas now with his family. If it was just Karla, Vanessa, Adalia and Deitrich that would be a different story but Lars was insisting on making an appearance this holiday season.

                It had been to all his children’s chagrin that he had decided to invite himself into the festivities but in the end there was no stopping it. Lars would show up whether he was truly invited or not. It was this simple fact that had Newton so worked up, and Hermann couldn’t help but feel the spike of fear at just how poorly this entire weekend was going to go. Neither his siblings or Hermann enjoyed Lars’ company but they at least had an idea what to expect. Newton had never met Lars face to face before, had only had short interactions with him previously that had consisted of him answering the phone when the man had insisted on calling, so he was going into it with only an idea of what it would be like.

                Newton knew he didn’t have the full picture of the man, however, he did know one thing; he hated Lars. He hated Lars because of the affect he had on Hermann, the quiet moments of anger and pain after phone calls that had interrupted work in the lab, those moments as they had extended out into the months after the breach had been closed, and how he literally could feel the way Hermann’s stomach twisted at the thought of spending time with the man. He looked at Hermann’s hand on his knee before looking at his partner directly.

                “It will be just fine, Newton, he should be on his best behavior as he will be outnumbered,” Hermann said a bit dryly though there was that doubt in the back of his mind. His father had a way of storing up complaints until he could get them all together in one place and then he would individually let them know just what they’d been doing wrong during his absence in their immediate lives. He shuttered to think what topics he would bring up now after Newton and Hermann had shared the drift with the Kaiju hive mind, the press tour that had followed with varying degrees of catastrophe throughout, and that wasn’t even mentioning the fact that Newton and he were together in a way his father wouldn’t approve of.

                All of this wasn’t taking into account the circumstances with his siblings either. It was likely to be brought up that Hermann was the father of Karla and Vanessa’s child, how Dietrich had once more failed to keep a position for more than six months before moving on (never mind that the new job was a highly respected position within the psychology division of the PPDC itself), and that they had all failed to yet again convince their younger brother to join them. Bastian had been planning to come, in fact, until Hermann had warned him that their father would be making an appearance. If only it was so easy for all of them to slip back into the shadows and avoid the experience.

                “We could always just…find a cozy hotel somewhere and not go?” Newton spoke with false hope as he took Hermann’s hand in his, lifting the man’s knuckles to his lips to give them a tender kiss. It was a welcome thought but it wouldn’t be fair, and Hermann said so even though there was no need to.

                “Though I would much prefer to spend the holiday locked away with you, Newton, I am fairly certain Vanessa and my siblings would track us down and quite possibly murder us if we abandoned them,” Hermann said regretfully, fingers linking with Newton’s. It was perhaps not the safest way to drive with only one hand on the wheel, but the roads were clear and traffic was thin so he decided they could take the risk. “We will at least have a couple of days before he arrives, those should be spent in relative peace and quiet.”

                “You do remember that we’re visiting your family, right?” Newton said jokingly and Hermann ‘tsked’ at him for the implication though he knew he was correct. They would only break the link between them briefly when they pulled up to the cozy and friendly looking cottage that Vanessa and Karla had bought together shortly after their wedding a few years ago. As they approached the door Newton stole Hermann’s bag from him, hefting it over his shoulder with his own so that they could hold hands once more through thick gloves and apprehension. They paused outside the threshold, both staring at the door for a long moment before Hermann took a deep breath.

                “Fortune favors the brave, yes?” Newton gave a soft laugh as Hermann knocked on the door. 

 


	2. Day 2- Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and Newton put Hermann's niece to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m pretty sure I’m doing this wrong but bah! I had the thought of Hermann and Newton as Dayman and Nightman, so I worked it in there. I may actually write a little ficlet someday of this where it’s not just Newton’s using it as a way to tell a story about them but where they actually are Dayman and Nightman XD So anyway! Cuddling, babies and story telling!

                They had volunteered to be the ones to put Adalia to sleep to give Vanessa a break while Karla and Dietrich cleaned up in the kitchen. Hermann’s two elder siblings had been doing their typical banter as Karla had snapped at Dietrich to stop trying to psychoanalyze her and Newton marveled at them as they’d gone back and forth the entire meal. Hermann had firmly stayed out of it despite their efforts to drag him in the middle, and Vanessa and whispered small jokes to him at the table as though being the only two people not related by blood had placed them within a club.

                Karla and Vanessa had placed a loveseat in Adalia’s room to use when they were feeding her or trying to coax her into sleep. Hermann sat down on first, stretching out his left leg carefully while keeping the right leg planted on the floor. Newton settled once Hermann had gotten into place, sitting between the man’s thighs, kicking his feet up as he leaned back against his colleague while cradling Adalia carefully in his arms and cooing at her.

                “I have the perfect bedtime story for you, Adalia,” Newton said with a small grin, head resting back on Hermann’s shoulder as the man wrapped an arm around him so they both cradled the slightly fussy bundle in Newton’s arms.

                “Nothing inappropriate, Newton,” Hermann said, trying to stifle a yawn as Newt rolled his eyes. What did Hermann think he was going to do? Detail their love life together or something? Geez. He shifted, wiggling his hips a little as he attempted to settle more comfortably and his smile turned a bit wicked as he heard Hermann try to choke back a quiet noise. Ha, who was inappropriate now?

                “Once upon a time, Adalia, there was a charismatic, charming and handsome superhero named…uh…Dayman. Dayman was a brilliant rock star who had vowed to protect the world and defend all things light and good and fun in the world.” Newton heard Hermann’s slight snort of derision as he realized that Dr. Geiszler was, in fact, trying to describe himself. “Now, Dayman had an arch nemesis named Nightman.”

                “Seriously Newton?” Hermann got a gently elbow to the ribs for the comment as Newton continued on his story.

                “Dayman and Nightman use to fight every evening and morning. They would go back and forth bitterly, neither of them ever truly managing to win over the other despite their best attempts to prove themselves the superior brain. However, for all their fighting, they shared a secret. Both of them were in love with the other but neither of them realized that their feelings were reciprocated. See, Dayman had realized a long time ago that Nightman was kinda gorgeous and brilliant and funny when he chose not to have a stick up his a-“

                “Newton!”

                “Ah…anatomy. Meanwhile, Nightman had fallen for Dayman’s charisma, charms and good looks, not to mention his rocking body and giant di-ctionary like vocabulary.” Hermann gave an exasperated sigh as he swatted Newton’s arm though Adalia simply fussed at them both to get on with the story. Or, at least that’s what Newton assumed she was fussing at them for. She’d been fed and changed, he’d made sure of that before they’d brought her into the room for bedtime stories and cuddling.

                “Why exactly am I the villain in this story?” Hermann said with a sigh, shifting behind Newton so he could recline a little more. The guy was tired, they’d had a long trip and with the cold Newt knew that Hermann hadn’t been sleeping well. That ache in his leg would flare up in the middle of the night waking them both as Hermann would curse and go find his pain killers. Newton carefully moved Adalia’s weight to his one arm and Hermann instinctually tightened his hold on them both to help Newton support her. Newton let his hand slip down between his own thigh and the back of the loveseat to find Hermann’s knee, working by memory at the muscles there and he got a noise of appreciation in return.

                “If you listen to the entire story you’d understand, Hermann, go….sh, Adalia, you’re Uncle Hermann is the world most impatient man,” Newton said exaggeratedly and smiled when he got a toothless, drool filled smile from that curly haired little girl. “So these two continued to fight until one a day a great evil sent warriors to their lands. These warriors threatened both Dayman and Nightman’s domains, and so they began to start working towards a common cause even as they continued to battle each other as well.” Newton paused as he now had to fight back his own yawn, mumbling a complaint to Hermann about how he had started the contagious trend. “So, then one day Dayman had a brilliant thought. He figured if he mind-melded with one of the aliens he’d be able to gain secret information that would help them win the fight and save the day. Nightman, of course, shot this down and Dayman took great offense.”

                Hermann had grown a bit quiet behind him and Newton took a deep breath as he plowed through the story. He was getting to the most important part but if he lingered too long on the painful memories Hermann would force it all to a halt. The man accused Newton of avoiding the topics that were the hardest to face but it was really Hermann who always found a way to change the subject, but it was important that Adalia hear this entire story.

                “So, because his pride had been wounded, Dayman then decided that he was going to do something very dangerous because of Nightman’s disapproval. See, despite being a mad genius rock star, Dayman could actually be pretty stupid sometimes. He hadn’t paid very good attention to things and had assumed that Nightman was doubting his theories and intelligence when all that Nightman was really doing was trying to caution him on how dangerous mind-melding could be. So, Dayman got all in a huff and decided he would do it anyway and without anyone around to help him out he mind-melded with one of the aliens. Dayman was lucky though, because Nightman saw what was happening and he swooped in to save Dayman.”

                Adalia drummed her little fists against his chest for a few second when Newton paused, Hermann’s other arm slipping around him now to pull him close. Newton shifted carefully, pulling his legs up as he turned to set on his side while trying not to jostle Adalia too much. He let her weight rest against Hermann’s chest as he snuggled close to the man’s side, Hermann’s arm around him to help keep him from slipping off the love seat as they kept the little bundle of wonder tucked against them both to secure her in place.

                “Dayman was lucky, because though the mind-meld had worked it really sort of hurt pretty bad; like, really bad. However, all the other heroes that they were fighting with needed more information, needed something that would help them make the aliens go away for good. Dayman was willing to try again for their sake because both he and Nightman had friends who were fighting to try and save the world. This time though Nightman volunteered to do the mind-meld with Dayman, because he had realized that it was the only way Dayman would survive the second meld. So, they went in together and by jove they managed to find the information needed to get rid of the aliens for good.”

                “They went to tell the other heroes and they managed to pass the information on though in the end some of their friends didn’t make it back,” Hermann said, continuing quietly for Newton when the man suddenly fell silent. Ok, so this wasn’t his favorite part of the story to tell and he had to take a few moments to breathe deeply to get a hold of himself again as he turned his face into Hermann’s shoulder. Adalia’s little head rested under his chin as she no longer fussed though she made quiet noises from time to time as though encouraging them to go on. “They won though they lost much to do so. However, through their shared mind-meld Dayman and Nightman both realized something…” Hermann paused, waiting to see if Newton would continue and he took a deep breath, wiping his tears on Hermann’s shirt before taking the reins again.

                “That’s right, they did. You see, they realized that they needed each other. Nightman had always loved those dark, late hours because of the quiet and cool but also because of the stars. Without them both those stars wouldn’t shine in the sky. And Dayman, he realized that though he loved his bright and sunny days that without Nightman there would be none of those dark depths where the mysteries of the world that he loved so much grew. They were better together than they were apart. The gorgeous night and the radiant day loved each other. And that, Adalia, is how your two superhero uncles helped save the day and pull their heads out of their ass…umptions.”

                “You are going to fill my niece’s head full of nonsense,” Hermann said quietly, lips pressing against the top of Newton’s head in a lazy manner.

                “Oh, I’m sorry, should I be teaching her the ‘handwriting of God’ instead at bedtime? Actually that’s not a bad idea, it’d put her right to sleep…” Newton said, really wishing that Hermann would stop this whole yawning thing as he had started as he closed his eyes. Just for a few seconds, make sure Adalia was good and asleep before trying to move her…

                “Tsk.” Karla had peeked into the room to find two more…no, correction, three more people within her household were asleep. It was rather adorable though as she stood over them where they were curled up together with her daughter safely tucked between them.

                “You leave her alone with these two long enough she’ll really be screwed up,” Dietrich said in a quiet voice behind her and she raised a hand to smack her elder brother lightly in the chest. She grinned though, having already been keeping a tally of the number of times Newton had called Hermann ‘Uncle Daddy’ so far that night. They all looked so peaceful then, a perfect little picture that was hard to spoil though she knew she should put Adalia in her crib. “You did good, sis.” Dietrich slipped an arm around her, kissing the side of her head affectionately.

                “I did, didn’t I?” she said fondly as she looked down at her little baby girl.

                “You and Nessa are the only two people in the world who convince our crotchety old man of a little brother to go whack off into a jar,” Dietrich said softly and she grabbed a chunk of skin on his side and pinched. Dietrich cursed, pulling away from her while trying to still be as quiet as possible. Karla smiled again as she scooped Adalia up carefully from where she lay, whispering soft comforts to her when she stirred and rocking the child until she was quiet once more. Dietrich was looking down at their brother and Newton again when Karla had gotten Adalia tucked in and there was a soft frown of worry on his face.

                “Come on, let them sleep.”

                “Hermann’s going to regret sleeping there in the morning,” Dietrich said, the worry and guilt in his voice clear. Karla stopped beside him, linking their arms together as she pulled on him lightly.

                “He will be fine. It is a comfortable love seat, I’ve fallen asleep there myself.” Dietrich made an uncertain noise and Karla rolled her eyes. “What would all your psychology say about a man who cannot stop blaming himself for something that happened long ago and was not his fault?”

                “Hm, that he has an overdeveloped sense of guilt and the drive to prove how important he is in the scope of things,” Dietrich said in a sage tone.  

                “Ha, maybe there is something to your nonsense after all,” Karla said, pulling away for just a moment to pull the blanket that was draped over the back of the loveseat over Newton and Hermann carefully. “Come now, it’s late and I have a beautiful wife who adores me waiting.”


	3. Day 3 - Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back before the apocalypse was cancel Newton discovered Hermann's inner gaming nerd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose gaming! Star Trek online is sort of awesome and totally free. I was originally going to have these all go together, but meeeeeh…it wouldn’t have worked looking at the later prompts anyway XD

                “Dude, did you know there’s a Star Trek online MMORPG?” Newton had swiveled around sharply in his chair, voice disturbing Hermann out of his thought process as he narrowed his eyes at the chalkboard. They were supposed to be working but Newton had been easily distracted all morning which had led to numerous distractions for Hermann in turn. He sighed, turning to face Dr. Geiszler as he leaned his weight on his cane and gave him an unamused look from over the rims of his glasses.

                “Dr. Geiszler, what exactly does this have to do with our work?”

                “Uh, nothing Hermms. I just…well, I know you love Star Trek and pretty much anything to do with space and I thought you’d want to know. I mean, it’s an entire MMORPG, man! You get to pilot your own ship and fight the Borg and its totes free!” Newton gestured towards his computer screen and Hermann slipped his glasses off as he could massage his temple against the pounding in his head.

                “Though I appreciate the….thought, Newton, I did know about the game. However, it has been offline for a couple of years no as their servers were lost in one of the attacks. Now, if we could get back to work…”

                “Dude, its up and running again. It says it has been for the last few months!” Hermann had turned his back on Dr. Geiszler again and he was very glad that he had before the words escaped the man’s mouth. He was somewhat ashamed to admit that he felt a small thrill at the news. He had often escaped into the universe with the help of that game, surrounding himself with an entire fleet of friends he never really knew. When it had gone down it had been disappointing, a sad loss of a safe place to relax and get away from their grim reality.

                “Well, I am pleased that they are apparently doing well enough to have established a new base of operations. It is still hardly relevant to our work, Dr. Geiszler, and the last thing you need is a new distraction.” He heard Newton huff behind him, muttering something about just trying to be nice but Hermann ignored it as he went back to his numbers. His mind wandered the rest of the day though, and he cursed Newton silently as he contemplated whether his old log in would work or if he would have to start from scratch. Would it be the same? It had been rather old graphics, it would be remiss of them not to make some attempt to update them if they had already had the need to rebuild.

                At the end of the day Newton disappeared with an exaggerated yawn, his way of hinting to Hermann that he too should be thinking about bed. When Hermann didn’t follow though Newton lingered, taking his time and exclaiming that he was calling it a night more than once until Hermann had glared at him.

                “Then have a good night, Dr. Geiszler, I will be staying to get more work done as you insisted on interrupting me on several occasions this morning.”

                “Geez, Hermm, fine. Wear yourself out,” Newton had said with a hurt frown and Hermann regretted that he’d snapped as the man left. He waited several long seeming minutes before setting his chalk down and moving over to the desk. This was a highly inappropriate use of PPDC computer equipment but all he had back in his room was his old laptop that wouldn’t properly run a program like this.

                He found the site easily, hesitating before downloading the required files and installing them with a sense of guilt. Surely he’d end up getting reprimanded for placing personal files on the hard drive, but…

                When the screen popped up it was just as he remembered though the graphics had been tweaked some. His login didn’t work but he found that his old screen name was free and he reclaimed it with a sense of contentment. It took several minutes for the game to patch itself, to login and for him to recreate to the best of his memory his Vulcan character from long ago but soon  _Captain Seiren_ had completed his first mission and taken over command of his own vessel.

                “Resistance was futile, wasn’t it?” Hermann startled badly, instinctually lifting his elbow to collide with the ribs of the person standing close behind him. Newton’s breath was knocked out of his lungs as he doubled over and flinching back when Hermann raised his cane. “Shit…dude…what the fuck are you? A black belt or something?”

                “No…I…Dietrich taught me how best to defend myself when I was young…I…are you quite alright?”  Hermann frowned as he watched Newton regain his breath though his composure still seemed rather shaken.

                “Oh yeah…fine…I’m fine,” Newton said, giving a pained expression as he tried to stand up straight. “So uh…game, huh?” He motioned towards the computer screen and Hermann gave him a skeptical look before humoring the man by turning back around to allow Newton to collect himself in peace.

                “Ah…yes, I…finished what I was working on and decided for old time’s sake…” Hermann felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. Seriously, he was a grown man and here he had been caught tinkering around with some silly game and on a company computer nonetheless.

                “Dude, wanna start a fleet together? I have this totally kicking Betazoid captain!” Newton seemed to have completely gathered his breath once more and when Hermann turned to face him he found the man scrambling across the lab to his own computer.

                “Of course you would choose a Betazoid…”

                “Uh, duh, awesome telepathic powers dude. I already knew you’d pick Vulcan, you’re practically one already,” Newton said sarcastically as he kicked on his computer, trying to log in too quickly and messing up his password. “So, we doing this?” Hermann sat and thought as he watched Newton log into the game and the man turned to look at him with anticipation.

                “We will only play on our free time, not when we are to be working, and we are not to discuss this outside this lab,” Hermann said, knowing he was going to regret this. Newton lit up brightly though, a grin that made Hermann flush with pleasure at knowing he’d caused it. Surely it couldn’t be too horrible to allow themselves some form of entertainment.

                “Deal, come on, let’s kick some Borg ass!” Hermann sighed as he turned back to his own screen, waiting and seeing the request from the screen name  _DrRockstarGeiszler_  pop up and accepting. He allowed himself a small secret smile as Newton started to jabber away across from the room about where they should boldly go first. 


	4. Day 4 - On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton surprised Hermann with a date during their time in Scotland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put them in Scotland because I love Scotland. That's really the only reason. Oh, and I've been to the Clava Cairns they were very cool to see.

                It was late, far later than a typical date should begin, but Newton had insisted that they wait until the sun had started to set. They were driving now with a picnic basket in back full of food that Newton had prepared, some brandy as neither of them were much for wine, and extra jackets for if it got colder than their layers accounted for. Newton was refusing to tell Hermann where they were going as they drove out of the city onto the narrow roads of the rural country. It was by luck that it was a clear night, skies for once open and exposed above them.

                They’d been in Inverness for a few months now as they tried to settle in. They were both still working for the PPDC, running research out of a small lab facility set up new Fort George on the coast. It had been strange at first, being back in Europe and away from the Pacific Ocean for the first time in years. The Shatterdomes that had been decommissioned weren’t being reopened, however, other than the Alaskan Shatterdome that was now going under renovations. Tendo was there now with Allison and Herc’s time was split between Achorage and Hong Kong as his duties dictated.

               They all knew eventually they’d have to find different work but in the meantime the PPDC was keeping things running as they waited to see if the breach reopened. There had been talk of trying to build new jaegers but nothing had been secured into place as there seemed no real urgency and it would be a waste of funding if the breach stayed shut. It would likely take some sign of another breach event before that would be kicked into action. In the meantime, Tendo watched and monitored while sending Hermann the data that came in. Mako did much the same thing in Hong Kong though she also helped Raleigh in finding and training various military officers who would be activated as Rangers if the need ever arose.

                They had bickered some when they first got into the car, going over research and pushing each other to take a more practical viewpoint on their work. It was the common sort of arguments, nothing different, and Newton was in an extremely good mood which had somewhat dampened his usual belligerence. They had fallen into silence though as they’d gotten further into the country side, Hermann staring out at the dark surrounding them as Newton took the turns carefully. He sat up a little straighter as the tick of the blinker drew his attention, yellow light illuminating a small section of buildings. The road they took ran through what seemed almost like a small village and then soon they had entered a wooded area. Newton drove slow as he tried to find where they were going to stop and then exclaimed excitedly when there was the opening to a small dirt parking lot that was empty and in pitch darkness.

                “Where on earth are we, Newton?” Hermann hesitated to get out of the car though Newton popped out immediately to start gathering everything from the trunk. It was quiet out here though a dog barked somewhere to the south of them. Hermann could see a little more outside the car as his eyes adjusted though there was little in the way of moonlight to even guide him by.

                “We’re ah, not far from Culloden Battlefield actually. It’s just a little further down that main road we were on. I found this place online and it sounded awesome,” Newton said as he attempted to grab everything himself before Hermann moved to the back of the car to take some items away from him. He’d drop them all at the rate he was going and would likely lose something in the darkness. “So, they’re called the Clava Cairns and we’re going to totally have to come back in the day, dude, to really seem them.”

                “Then why are we here in the middle of the night, Newton?” Newton’s face suddenly snapped into view as he gave Hermann a grin through the beam of the flashlight.

                “You’ll see, Hermms. Come on, watch your step because it’s kind of uneven out here. Oh, and…there’s a farm like right next door and I’m not entirely certain we’re supposed to be here at night so we should maybe stay kind of quiet.” Hermann huffed, setting out to follow Newton through the parking lot to the small gate that closed off the area. Newton made sure that Hermann’s path was illuminated as they walked which only caused him to trip and stumble in the darkness instead.

                It became apparent just what the main pull of the place was once they had walked a short distance as the shapes of the standing stones that were spread about in circles around the grounds came into view. There were two large mounds built up of stones but there were also stones standing at points on their own and in rough circular formations. Newton stopped between the two large mounds where some solitary rocks stood and Hermann looked around them. There was a different feel about the place and if he placed any stock in superstition he might have said it felt alive like a vibration that came up from the ground and into his bones. Newton spread out the blanket on the ground, handing the flashlight to Hermann as he worked on getting them set up. There were trees surrounding them but just above where they stood the sky was open and clear, the sliver of the moon visible.

                “Ok, there’s one more thing I left in the car so I’ll be right back. You sit,” Newton said and Hermann hesitated to hand him the flashlight. He wasn’t seriously going to leave him alone here in the middle of these looming figures without a light? Not that Hermann put any stock into the tales of fairies and places full of magic but who knew what was wandering out here in the dark. “Come on Hermms.” Newton slipped up next to him, stealing a kiss and the flashlight in deft move that irritated Hermann to no end.

                Hermann sat down carefully on the uneven blanket, reaching to grab the brandy from the basket. He looked upwards then and was met with an expanse of sky that was filled with stars. Inverness itself had offered a better view of the night sky than Hermann had gotten in years but here every constellation shown bright and the Milky Way cut its path across the gem scattered darkness. Hermann found one of the plastic cups to pour himself some brandy, watching that unobtainable space with a nostalgic sort of wonder. It took Newton longer than he liked to return and the man didn’t have the flashlight turned on when he did so the only announcement to his presence was the scuff of his footsteps and the curse he gave when he almost fell.

                “Ok, so I came out and tried to calibrate this thing yesterday to make sure it would be set up but I think it might have been jostled. Here, hold this.” Hermann had the flashlight dropped next to his lap unceremoniously as Newton tried to heft  _something_  into place and when Hermann turned on the light he found himself staring at a telescope. It wasn’t perhaps the most refined instrument, likely in the middle grade of prices, but the fact that Newton had managed to obtain one at all was impressive.

                “Where in the world did you get that?”

                “Ah, found it online. It was probably more expensive than it’s actually worth but you know…that’s pretty much anything still. Anyway, let me just get this baby up and running,” Newton had gotten the legs unfolded and stable as he tried pushed his glasses up to press his eye to the eyepiece. “Shit, everything is blurry.”

                “Newton, allow me,” Hermann said with a sigh though it was partly out of the desire to test the instrument itself than any real doubt that Newton knew what he was doing. Newton cursed again but stepped back almost knocking his glasses to the ground before managing to catch them. He carefully went through the steps of adjusting the settings, telling the telescope to find a few separate points before he pulled back once more with a small smile on his face. “There, it should be set.”

                “You like it then?” Newton sort of shrugged to indicate their surroundings, the basket with its food and treats and the ethereal setting. “I know you missed seeing the stars and all that space crap you love so I tried to find a good place close to home that we could come do that at.”

                “It is…perfect, Newton,” Hermann said, leaning to meet Newton’s lips as the man gave a happy grin.

                “Ha! I’m the best aren’t I?”

                “I do believe that might just be an accurate description,” Hermann said, tugging Newton close as he punched in where he wished the telescope to locate next. “Now, this is the Messier 3 cluster…”

                “Uh huh,” Newton said, watching Hermann as he spoke with a joyful enthusiasm and looking through the eyepiece when prompted. They spent several hours surrounded by the quiet but watchful stones as they spread their time between eating, drinking and star gazing. Hermann watched the stars but Newton only had eyes for Hermann. 


	5. Day 4 - Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton wakes Hermann up with kisses and crass comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is slightly nsfw due to Newton not being able to keep his comments to himself.

                Newton was awake far too early in the morning as he lay sprawled in the bed listening to the early morning sounds of birds beginning to stir. They didn’t need to be up early but he rarely actually slept through the night anymore. It was almost always around three in the morning when he’d woken up, something that he had used to jokingly terrorize Tendo whenever they spoke after the two of them had watched The Exorcism of Emily Rose. They guy was far too superstitious for his own good even though he claimed that he was Catholic as a backup plan.

                He rolled over onto his side to look at Hermann as the man continued to sleep peacefully beside him. It had been one of the good night where it hadn’t been nightmares that woke either of them up. Where Newton barely slept Hermann could literally sleep like the dead most nights until the nightmares came back around again. After a few moments of contemplation a grin spread on Newton’s lips. If Hermann woke up early with him then they’d have even more of the day to spend together, lying there waiting any longer would just make him restless and bored and grouchy, but waking Hermann up would help keep that outcome at bay.

                He shifted closer to the man, curling up at his side under the cool brush of the sheets. He kissed Hermann’s jaw first, seeing if it would cause the man to stir or not. When that didn’t work he nuzzled against Hermann’s neck, kissing all the little places that he knew could usually bring about that quiet little hum in the back of the man’s throat. With this Hermann did stir, mumbling at him in a sleepy way that was both irritated and full of fondness.

                “You should wake up,” Newton coaxed, pressing a kiss of Hermann’s lips next and the man returned the affection lazily.

                “I’s too early,” Hermann slurred, voice heavy as he wrapped an arm around Newton to pull him close. “Go back to sleep, Newt.” Hermann only really called him Newt when he was tired or drunk. Most the time it would still be Newton and he secretly loved it when Hermann slipped in those moments.

                “Can’t. Been trying to for two hours,” Newton said, kissing Hermann’s lips a little more incessantly and achieved that quiet little sound of approval. Lazy kisses were the best, long and lingering as Hermann until Hermann pulled back as he had to stifle a sudden yawn. “I could make you breakfast.” Newton peppered Hermann’s cheeks and forehead with chaste little pecks of his lips as he spoke as he did his best to keep the man from falling back to sleep.

                “Mmm, sounds wonderful darling, wake me when it’s ready,” Hermann murmured though he caught Newton’s lips once more with his own. This one was a little more demanding, a touch of tongue and Hermann’s arm pulling Newton tight against his chest. It was Newton’s time to give a happy little hum to some tune that ran through his mind as he nudged Hermann onto his back so he could lean over him and into the kiss even further.

                “If you get up with me I’ll make you breakfast naked,” Newton said, nudging the end of Hermann’s nose with his own and giving the man an impromptu Eskimo kiss. Hermann cracked an eye open to look at him, hand slowly drawing circles along Newton’s back.

                “Unsanitary.”

                “You’ve had my cock in your mouth.”

                “I sincerely hope you aren’t thinking of placing it in our food, Newton,” Hermann said, sounding more awake now as he opened both eyes to give Newton a disapproving look that had the biologist laughing.

                “I was gonna use it to stir the pancake batter. You can lick the spoon, Hermms.”

                “Why must you be so crass?” Hermann said with a heavy sigh though he pulled Newton against him again to drag another kiss from him. He was caving, Newton knew he was; there was no way Hermann was going to resist the possibility of watching Newton cook in nothing but an apron. The guy was secretly a huge perv no matter how proper he tried to act. “Hmm, instead of pancakes can we have eggs benedict?”

                “Mmm, sure, I think we have everything still,” Newton said, trying to remember what was in the kitchen off the top of his head. Hermann was kissing down along Newton’s jaw now, trailing his lips to Newton’s neck and then clavicle. It would be at least another hour before they actually got out of bed, lips swollen and bruised with kisses. 


	6. Day 6 - Wearing Eachother's Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann have to spend some time apart so Newton finds a way to have a part of Hermann with him.

                They weren’t apart very often nowadays, but Hermann had been asked to go to Alaska to work with Tendo as they were about to implement a new system that would monitor across the Pacific for any sign of a new breach event. It would no longer be simply focused on the area the old breach had existed, but cover an impractically large area instead. Hermann had been working in sync with Tendo and Mako both to get the system fully up and running over the last several months. The next step would be to set up the same system within the Atlantic as there was no saying that the Pacific Ocean was the only place conducive to the opening of a breach.

                Newton had wanted to go but he had been told he was needed here to accept a large inventory of Kaiju parts. The PPDC under the guidance of the UN were now focusing their attentions on trying to shut down the black market in Kaiju trade in part to get the samples off the streets and also to get more viable samples back into the lab. They’d shut down a main hub recently and it was apparently Newton’s job to do the intake inventory and to catalog what would be useful and what simply needed to be stored or destroy. He wasn’t entirely certain what the end goal of his research was for the organization, but he was following the advice he’d gotten from both Herc and Hermann: he was just allowing himself to be happy he was getting to continue his work for the time being. It had all been mainly directed towards simply understanding the Kaiju better for that potential future so far at least.

                Being away from Hermann was hard though after being so use to having him there. It wasn’t just since the breach closure even, Hermann had been a constant in his life for most of the last decade. They’d only had brief times where they were working at separate Shatterdomes during the timeframe, but now there was the added fact that home was as silent as the lab. He’d had the idea just before Hermann had left and the man had scoffed at him but gone along with it with no further complaint.

                As it was Newton was now curled up in Hermann’s sweater that the man had worn the day before he left, the scent of chalk and the garden still lingering even though he’d spent most evenings wearing it since the man had been gone. He was sitting in the ridiculously comfy computer chair Hermann had bought a while back, perched on it with knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at the computer monitor.

               It was early morning for Hermann but that was the easiest time for them to talk while Newton was finally getting the chance to relax and Hermann was just waking up. Newton had grinned when the video chat had kicked on; Hermann was wearing one of his t-shirts, an old band shirt that he’d had for years and was in what Hermann called ‘relatively decent condition’. Newton hadn’t been certain if the man would actually cave in and wear it like he’d suggested when he had pulled it off the day before Hermann left and tossed it into the man’s suitcase despite the mildly appalled expression his partner had given him.

                It looked good on him and Newton sat admiring him for several long minutes during their conversation, only half listening to what Hermann was saying. Hermann was all lean muscle and you could see that in the t-shirt. Newton had decided a while back that Hermann was like a cat. He was slender and gorgeous but he still had strength beneath the surface that was sleek and just…

                “Newton.” He blinked when he heard the disapproving tone and even from this distance was able to feel the wave of embarrassment from the man. Hermann was scowling at him now that he’d apparently caught on that Newton hadn’t been listening for a while now. His cheeks were a bit pink too which indicated that maybe Newton had been broadcasting his thoughts a bit.

                “Yeah, sorry, totally listening.”

                “No, you were not. You are a terrible liar,” Hermann said with a huff and Newton gave him an apologetic grin.

                “Ok, yeah, I wasn’t. It’s just…you look good in my clothes, Hermms,” Newton said, batting his lashes and laughing when Hermann flushed even further. He tugged Hermann’s sweater around himself a bit tighter, the ends of the too long sleeves bunched up in his hands as he wished he had the real thing there with him.

                “You are going to stretch that sweater out if you keep insisting on pulling on the sleeves like that, Dr. Geiszler.” Newton gave the sleeves an exaggerated tug just to annoy Hermann in retribution for the response. Hermann gave a groan as it caused the fabric in the shoulders to stretch apart, revealing tattooed and freckled shoulders and clavicle. “You will owe me a new sweater when I get home.”

                “It’s not my fault you have freakishly long arms, dude,” Newton said in a huff and Hermann sat giving him a steady look for a few seconds as Newton pouted. He crossed his arms over his knees, burying his face into the fabric as he glanced at the time to see how much longer they had before Hermann would have to go. “You’re gonna have to go soon?”

                “Yes, I only have a few more minutes before I will have to get ready,” Hermann said delicately and Newton looked at him from over the top of knit covered arms. “It is only for a few more days, Newton.”

                “I know.” He couldn’t contain the sigh, that ache of loneliness setting in as he knew that he’d soon be in the quiet solitude of their flat once more. Sleeping was the hardest when you were used to a solid body with ridiculously long limbs lying next to you. He’d found that a pillow just wasn’t a very good substitute for Hermann.

                “When I get back I would like you to keep that sweater…”

                “Why? Cause I’ll have ruined it by stretching it out?” He laced his words with heavy sarcasm, dropping his eyes to examine the edge of the desk rather than glare at Hermann.

                “So that you may wear it whenever you would like, and so that I may take it off of you whenever I would like.” Newton felt his cheeks heat up at the comment and when he lifted his eyes back to the screen he found Hermann giving him a look that was so openly and honestly  _wanting_  that it caused his heart to flutter for a second.

                “Maybe I’ll wear it when I pick you up from the airport…”

                “I relish the thought.” 


	7. Day 7 - Cosplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann cosplay as their favorite radio host/scientist boyfriends.

                “This is utterly ridiculous.” Hermann stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom while Newton lay lounging out on the bed of their hotel room. How he had allowed the man to convince him to do this was just…incomprehensible. He looked like a fool. “I cannot go downstairs like this.”

                “Dude, you need to relax. That’s incredibly tame compared to what some of the other people are going to be wearing. No one’s going to be paying attention to you other than to think you’re really really hot,” Newton said, heading hanging over the end of the bed as he laid sprawled on his back. Hermann stepped back out of the bathroom, shifting to pull down his shirt sleeves to cover the ridiculous purple-hued tattoos Newton had spent the morning painting down his arms. “Hey! No covering my work!”

                “This is not what Cecil Palmer looks like, Newton. I am not what Cecil looks like,” Hermann said with a huff, shifting to grab his cane from where it was leaning against the wall next to the desk. He had been looking forward to the convention, it had been a long time since he’d gone to one that was simply for the pleasure of it and not related to his work. It had been even longer since he’d gone to a convention that was based around comics and scifi; the frivolous things that he had enjoyed in his downtime and was attempting to get reintroduced to once more now that there was time.

                “You are what my Cecil looks like just like I’m what you’re Carlos looks like and that’s all that matters,” Newton said disapprovingly, biting into a twizzler stick as he continued to stare at Hermann from his inverted position. Newton’s costume was simple, typical messed hair and a button-up in similar purple tones to Hermann’s own. The look was topped off with a lab coat and a clipboard that was lying next to the man.

                “You do not believe this is too much?” Hermann motioned at himself as he stood still for Newton’s contemplation. The man had drawn the tentacle tattoos down his arms in remarkable detail as well as a few swirling tattoos around his neck. The outfit itself wasn’t that atypical for Hermann other than the colors which were all purple in hue from the button down to the sweater vest. They were more fitted as well than he normally would have purchased for himself and it made his slim appearance that much more obvious. Newton had even had the forethought to get him a matching set of headphones that were draped around his neck.

                “Dude, that’s hardly too much. You should have let me do the third eye.”

                “I am not letting you do the third eye.” Hermann said with a huff though he had to admit it would be fitting. Newton had been the one to introduce him to the Nightvale podcast years ago when he had started playing it within their shared space. Hermann had always told him he found it ridiculous and nonsensical but it had become a routine for them to listen together twice a month until the podcast had stopped updating.

                “Seriously, Hermms, you look good. I would know, I’m a scientist,” Newton said gravely and Hermann couldn’t help the small smile that tugged on his lips. “You look good, man, like…really good. I kind of don’t want to share you with anyone else but that wouldn’t be fair to the rest of the world.” Hermann felt himself flush a bit with pleasure at the compliment, waving his hand as though dismissing it away even as he relaxed some.

             Newton sat up suddenly, swaying a little as the blood that had settled in his head suddenly rushed out and he had to sit for a second before he stood. “Now, what about me? I feel like this isn’t enough but at the same time Carlos isn’t supposed to have quite as much going on. I mean, will people even realize who I’m supposed to be? I just kind of look like generic scientist number one. What will they think when they first see me?” Newton held his arms out as he turned in a circle before looking at Hermann expectantly.

                “Well, I would say if they are anything like me, Dr. Geiszler, they will fall in love immediately.” 


	8. Day 8 - Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton always picks up unnecessary items while grocery shopping.

                “Dude, look!” Newton had come around the corner at him as Hermann contemplated the selection of coffee and teas. He was rediscovering the various different brews now that there weren’t rations and shortages making it impossible to get a hold of some decent stimulants at the store. He turned to look at what Newton was holding from over the rims of his glasses and frowned in disapproval.

                “Newton, no.”

                “Newton, yes,” the man said in response, moving to toss the offending item into the cart. He was horrible to go shopping with but there were some days which Hermann couldn’t fathom dealing with a store full of people without Newton to send off and grab items for him. Apparently Newton had gotten distracted on this particular run to pick up something as simple as milk as the small box he’d just tossed into the cart that read: _Kaiju Blue-Berry Jello_  was the only item he’d returned with.

                “We do not need that junk, Newton. Take it back and please return with the milk in hand this time,” Hermann said stiffly, turning back to the tea and coffee as Newton hung off the side of the cart looking at him mischievously.

                “Or, I can leave it in the cart, go grab the milk and come back with whipped cream too. Come on Hermann, jello and whipped cream? It was every kid’s favorite.”

                “We are not children and even if we were I never enjoyed jello. The texture is off putting,” Hermann said primly and Newton gave him a wide smile. “What?”

                “I’ll grab you some of those ridiculously expensive organic chocolate-covered pomegranate thingys while I’m gone if you let me leave the jello in the cart.”

                “I could grab those just as easily on my own if I wished,’ Hermann said though he had to admit that the temptation was there. They’d be all the way across the store and they were a treat he rarely allowed himself. Newton knew that and was trying to use it against him as he watched Hermann undeterred. He looked down at the offending box of jello and sighed. “Very well, but that is the last Kaiju-themed item of junk we are placing inside this shopping cart, Newton.”

                “Ha! I knew you’d cave! I’ll be back in just a bit,” Newton said before taking off across the store once more. Hermann frowned at his shopping cart that was almost full but had far more junk food that Newton had convinced him they needed inside of it than he had hoped for this trip. 


	9. Day 9 - Hanging out with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann end up spending some time with Chuck during a group hangout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This could tie into my Impression Upon Space series as an AU Chuck lives kind of thing but can be read on its own too.

                “So, how have things been going with you two, mate?” Newton and Chuck had stepped out onto the small balcony to smoke despite Hermann’s disapproving glance when he’d heard them announce their plan. With the glass doors now closed Chuck lit his cigarette first before reaching to do the same for Newton, the two of them looking out over the city. Raleigh and Mako had bought the place a little while back so they could have a place to escape from the Shatterdome and had invited them all for dinner. It was nice as it’d been a while since they’d all been in one place and it not be related to the PPDC.

                “Things are going good. We’re still running into a few new odd little…things,” Newton said, motioning to his temple to indicate the drift. They had gotten to where things had calmed some from that experience, but every now and then one of them still drifted off or had a strange disassociation hit them at the wrong time. Hermann’s was less frequent but typically seemed worse when it happened. There was a small burst of laughter from inside and they both glanced back over their shoulders. Tendo was telling some story to the apparent embarrassment of his wife who was shaking her head at him though there was no hiding the smile in her eyes.

                “It’s good you two pulled your heads out your asses. Told you from day one he was hot on you,” Chuck said, eyes lingering for a few moments on Hermann who was sitting next to Tendo on the couch. He was at ease with their little group, comfortable and happy whereas with larger groups of people whom he didn’t know Hermann tended to feel a bit overwhelmed. It made Newton wish they did this more often as he didn’t feel the need to worry about the other man. Newton worried more often than he really liked, it was part of the reason they had agreed they were going to move somewhere quieter.

                “Yeah, yeah, you know all Mr. Matchmaker,” Newton said sarcastically, turning to lean back against the rail of the balcony so he could look in on the others. Chuck matched his posture, contemplating them all in silence for a few seconds as he took a drag off the cancer stick. “How about you? You find someone?”

                “Nah, other than you no one will put up with me,” Chuck said offhandedly and Newton gave him a shove with his shoulder. The man laughed, soft and airy as he put an arm around Newton’s shoulders. “Been busy, no real time to look and no urgent need. Besides, the old man and I have been trying to…reconnect or whatever the shit you want to call it.” Hermann had caught sight of them now outside and they both gave him a little wave as the group seemed to break up to start for the kitchen. After a moment Hermann made his way over to the balcony door, sliding it open to step outside with them. Newton dropped his cigarette immediately to stub it out with his toe and Chuck laughed at him for doing so. Still, the younger man took one last long drag before doing the same.

                “Dinner will be ready soon if you two miscreants care to join us,” Hermann said, nose wrinkling slightly at the lingering scent of smoke.

                “We’ll air out a bit first, doc,” Chuck said, giving Hermann a fond smile. They’d been getting a long better now that they weren’t having secret arguments about Newton. Hermann had been the one to come clean about those but only because Newton had called him on it. It had only been a brief snippet of time but he’d caught some of that in the drift.

                “How you two can continue that disgusting habit is beyond me,” Hermann said with a soft sigh, coming to the rail to join them and to take a few quiet moments away from the rest. The three of them shifted to look out over Hong Kong, Chuck between the two of them as they stood. Chuck slung an arm over Newton’s shoulders again and after a moment when Hermann seemed to shiver slightly in the cool air he did the same to the other man, pulling them both close until Tendo peeked out at them.

                “Raleigh says if you don’t get in here to eat then your portions are forfeit.”  


	10. Day 10 - With Animal Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton's not happy with Hermann's decision to tell people about some changes they've both been noticing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is super super short.

               “We must tell the Marshall.” Hermann was staring at himself in the mirror with a look of horror on his face that Newton just wasn’t entirely certain he understood. He was admiring the strange new…addition that had been developing over the last few weeks. Newton had noticed it first but then Hermann’s had started to crop up as well and they’d worked together to keep it quiet.

                Now, in the early morning hours at the start of their third week since the scales had started to show, they both had found their ears were markedly different. Newton’s ears looked a bit more reptilian as his earlobes seemed to be joining with the skin on his neck to slowly be incorporated there. The scales were more pronounced now as well as they had started to extend down his neck. Hermann’s in contrast had started to split, curling out further and thus were more difficult for him to continue to hide.

                “Herc would flip his shit if we told him about this,” Newton said dismissively, leaning back so he could see Hermann more clearly in the mirror. He was maybe a teensy bit jealous of Hermann’s more elaborate new ears though his were still totally kick ass.

                “Newton, we cannot continue to hide this forever and what if it continues to spread. We must tell the Marshall,” Hermann said as he lifted a hand to brush over one delicate curve of flesh and scales. Newton sighed, knowing Hermann was right but also understanding that revealing what was happening would lead to all sort of poking and prodding by other people. “I’m sure Marshall Hansen will use his discretion with this just as he has with the other side effects of our drift.”

                “I know, Herc’s got out back, I just…from a scientific standpoint it’d be totally killer to how this progresses and I know he’ll wanna try and reverse it or whatever,” Newton said with a huff and he felt Hermann’s cane lightly smack him in the back of the shins.

                “Reversing it, if possible, is the best course of action, Newton.”

                “Fine, God, let’s go be all responsible and shit.” 


	11. Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton convinces Hermann to wear something utterly ridiculous for Halloween. Luckily Tendo is wearing something just as ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was dedicated to backtomax (or crayolabucky on here) because she brought up Tendo wearing a horse mask.

                “I believe I have allowed you to have far too much free reign lately, Dr. Geiszler,” Hermann said as they walked down the hallway of the Shatterdome. It was pretty much empty now other than a small skeleton crew, most of which would already be at the Halloween party in the mess hall. He’d had to fight Hermann to get him out of their quarters but now that he had managed it Newton was grinning like an idiot.

                “Hey, not my fault the party has a theme. Old Disney movies are almost entirely consistent of animal characters,” Newton said, grinning when he could hear the music up ahead. He had hatched the plan to through the party with Tendo, the two of them arranging everything themselves with some help from Herc though that had mainly been in getting the approvals.

                “That is a lie I can think of a large number of Disney movies that have human characters,” Hermann said stiffly. He was wearing a kigurumi that Newton had managed to procure through dubious means that was made to look like Copper the hound from The Fox and The Hound. Newton had, of course, chosen to be Todd the Fox because well…yeah, hi? Rockstar. “This is utterly preposterous and I cannot believe that this is what you had intended when you told me you would ensure we had proper costumes for tonight.”

                “Dude, I could have made you a sexy hound so you better be quiet.” They rounded a corner and both froze as they came face to face with a horse. Well, a man with a horse mask on at least who stood there staring at them for a few uncertain seconds before the horse started to laugh. Tendo pushed the horse mask up so they could see his face though the ever present bowtie would have been a dead giveaway once their initial shock had worn off.

                “Oh God, you guys look ridiculous,” Tendo said, wiping tears away from his eyes as Herc came up behind him to snatch the horse head off of him completely while eyeing Hermann and Newton. The Marshall was clearly trying to hide a smirk as he stood there looking smart in his full military uniform. “I can’t…I can’t believe you got him to actually wear it Newton, oh God…” Tendo lost himself in mirth again as he met Hermann’s death glare.

                “And what exactly are you supposed to be, Mr. Choi?”

                “I am Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Dr. Gottleib, don’t even try to insinuate that I’m not following the rules of my own party,” Tendo said once he managed to catch his breath enough to speak once more. He motioned towards his white suit with the red bowtie, snatching the horse head back from Herc though he kept it off for the moment so he could take in the full view of Newton and Hermann with another stifled laugh.

                “Herc didn’t get the memo apparently,” Newton said, avoiding Hermann’s scathing look and trying to take the focus around on someone else.

                “Not true, though I still stand by my initial assessment that he cheated,” Tendo said, glancing back at Herc with a shake of his head.

                “I’m Captain America,” Herc said, putting on his best American accent which was actually pretty spot on. “Technically Disney owns Marvel so he’s technically a Disney character.”

                “Dude…no…I mean…that’s not even an American uniform,” Newton said with disbelief, sharing a look with Tendo before they both just started to laugh. Newton moved ahead with Tendo as he pulled the horse mask back into place, throwing an arm around the LOCCENT officer’s shoulder as he heard Hermann tell Herc that he looked rather dashing. This just lead to more laughter as the hound glared after the fox. 


	12. Day 12- Making Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann finds himself pressed against Newton in an University library and muses on how they got there.

                He wasn’t quite certain how they had ended up like this, Newton pressed up against a wall in the library of the University campus that they were visiting for a talk. They’d been wandering in their downtime, enjoying the spring air that was still cool with the bite of winter if you strayed into the shade but had the sun kissed warmth that had brought about the memory of cats lying lazily in windowsills as the students stretched out on the lawns. Perhaps it had been this brush of warmth on skin that had started it, Newton brushing shoulders with him as they walked and a fingertip trailed down along the length of an arm.

                They’d come to the library, a quiet place that was cool and dusty, full of tomes that spoke on history and science. They’d made their way through the stacks, lingering looks and floating dust moats as they passed quiet youths who stared at the windows with longing. Perhaps it had been a reflection of that longing that had brought them there.

                They had found themselves in a back corner, away from the tables of studying students while he followed Newton as he trailed his fingers along the spines of books that each felt like a hand drawn down along his back. Newton had made some comment about how this had the appearance of a place where the young would sneak away to have illicit meetings as he’d leaned against the wall at the back corner, glancing down the aisle to see if they were truly alone. Hermann had started with Newton as one would begin a new story, slowly and with cautious optimism as he waited for the biologist’s response to the brush of his lips along a jaw rough with the day.

                Newton had opened to him like the pages of a book, like a tale one has known for years but which still brings about anticipation and pleasure at those first starting sentences. That same excitement as lips parted lips, tongues sparred and teeth clacked in crushing need. A duel of flesh and need as he let his cane fall, a victim of their loving war as his hands gripped the fabric of Newton’s shirt. The man was pliable truths clothed in obscure references that twisted about the space of Hermann’s frame. A dance of color like those painted upon a canvas drawn from Van Gogh’s own mind; not even the end of all things could ever fully obscure the beauty contained within the star dust of Newton Geiszler.

             They were soon both breathless and flushed as words slipped hushed between them without a sound and Hermann realized that perhaps at times poetry didn’t lie. It had been a sonnet of life and love that had brought them here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind at this point. I'll update here and on tumblr as I catch up.


	13. Day 13 - Eating Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton tries to pamper Hermann on one of their anniversaries but things keep going wrong. Hermann doesn't mind as much as Newton thinks, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I mentioned an anniversary in the on a date one too. Oh well, they come once a year after all.

   “What on earth made you decide ordering this was a good idea?” Hermann was eyeing the dessert Newton had just ordered like it was some sort of monstrosity. It was a giant pile of vanilla ice cream topped with just about every topping known to man and with two halves of a banana buried beneath it somewhere. It looked absolutely delectable and as though it would leave them both feeling ill once they were finished.

     “Because it’s a special occasion and don’t even give me that look because I can tell you’re like, drooling already Dr. Sweet tooth.” Hermann huffed as he narrowed his eyes at Newton. The man was attempting to spoil him, and truth be told he was doing a fine job at it despite the multiple missteps of the night. Newton had been running late for the anniversary dinner  _he_  had planned, had shown up with chocolates and flowers as an attempt to apologize only to realize he’d somehow picked the one species of flowers which could set off Hermann’s allergies, the restaurant had lost their reservation and had a wait list a mile long once they reached the place and Newton had been caught up in expressing his fury at their missing reservation to Hermann on their way back out to the car that he had stepped off a curb without realizing it and scrapped up both his hands and knees.

     Now they were sitting in some ridiculous little diner the equivalent of a Denny’s with the most offensively sized dessert laid out between them as Newton carefully examined his raw hands with a little pout. There was no doubt that he believed he had failed at pampering Hermann this evening, never mind the fact that the chocolates he’d brought were Hermann’s favorites, that the flowers looked rather nice sitting out on the balcony where they affected him less, that he had been careful and conscious of holding doors open and keeping himself between Hermann and the crowd of people the best one man could so they didn’t rudely knock into him. He’d given Hermann little kisses in apology, paid close attention while Hermann talked about his day and had looked at him like he was the entire world.

     “Perhaps it is not the sweets I’m craving,” Hermann said delicately as he picked up his spoon, carefully taking a scoop that was topped with one of the maraschino cherries. Newton had looked at him with a confused frown at first, apparently either not catching the innuendo or simply not believing Hermann capable of it. He watched closely though as Hermann considered the cherry before meeting his eyes as he picked it up off the spoonful of ice cream and then very carefully pulling it free from the stem with his lips. He followed this up by placing the spoon in his mouth and carefully sucking the ice cream and whipped topping from it as he watched Newton’s pupils dilate as the man swallowed a bit roughly. “We may wish to eat this quickly, Dr. Geiszler, before it melts?”

     “Wha-? Oh, ah, yeah…yeah, we should,” Newton said in a slight daze before picking up his spoon with determination. Hermann tried not to laugh when the man gave himself a brain freeze. 


	14. Day 14 - Genderswapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they get called to an unexpected meeting Hermia finds she disapproves of Newt's outfit. (Or does she).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I genderswapped them all in my mind.

 “Dr. Geiszler, we are supposed to be meeting with the Marshall, just what in the world are you wearing?” This was completely unacceptable. Not that anything Dr. Geiszler ever did was acceptable to being with but just then as they met in the hall on their way to an unexpected meeting with the Marshall she had perhaps surpassed herself. Hermia could feel the blush creeping up her neck and to her face as Dr. Geiszler stared back with clear annoyance.

     “Dude, I’m supposed to be out with friends tonight. If we get out of this damn meeting early enough I want to be ready to go still. What does it matter anyway? The Marshall doesn’t care what we wear in our downtime and technically she’s calling us in on our downtime,” Newt said as she moved to walk past Hermann with a huff, pausing for a moment beside her to flick the collar of her pant suit. Hermia pulled herself to her full height, hand tightening on the handle of her cane as she contemplated knocking the woman in the back of the knees with it. Not while Newt was wearing those shoes though, the heels tall and thin, no…Hermia wouldn’t risk actually causing harm to her lab partner no matter how pleasant the thought sometimes seemed. “What’s the problem, Hermms? Liking what you see?”

     Hermia gave Dr. Geiszler an unconscious glance over, tight jeggings and high heels, a white corset under her leather jacket with that ridiculous tie that she typically wore with her slightly (and Hermia meant  _slightly_ ) more appropriate button down shirts she wore in the lab. It served even less purpose now with this outfit which was just…She met Dr. Geiszler’s eyes behind the thick rims of her glasses and the mess of short dark hair carefully styled to look as though she’d not touched it since climbing out of bed that morning. She was…she was…absolutely infuriating.

     “Hardly Dr. Geiszler and I doubt that the Marshall will appreciate it either. Now come, you’ve made us both late,” Hermia said, turning on the heel of her  _sensible_  flat-soled shoes that were designed for practical comfort and not…’rockstar fashion’. She heard Newt snigger behind her but the woman fell in step beside her easily after a few seconds.

     “I like your pant suit by the way,” Newt said casually, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets as she gave Hermia her own look over that had Dr. Gottlieb flushing once more.

     “Well, at least you can appreciate a more appropriate aesthetic.”

     “Oh yeah, it’s very spinster aunt with fifty cats,” Newt said with a serious nod before those red stained lips broke into a grin when Hermia gave her a glower while walking away with purpose, slamming her cane roughly with each step. Newt continued to grin even once they’d reached the meeting, Tendo raising one thick eyebrow in question when Hermia sat down beside her in an irritated huff. It was difficult to keep her eyes off Newton even as Marshall started discuss some changes that would be going through the ranks over the next couple of months as her young adopted son stood off to the side. 


	15. Day 15 - Wearing A Different Style of clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another morning in the laboratory and Hermann's mechanical leg is working just fine, thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with steampunk. I love steampunk, not to mention these two would look amazing in this shit. *fans self* I probably didn’t do a great job at this though. There’s a lot of clothing type challenges it seems though that might just be me.

     Hermann pulled his jacket off as he entered the lab as the day was entirely too hot for full regalia whilst working. He straightened his waist coat, running a hand over the front to ensure that the brass buttons were properly done up and the chain from his pocket watch was evenly strung. He hit the button that caused the chalk boards to whir softly as they shifted on the mechanics inside to bring uncover the area he’d been working on the night before.

     Newton was trailing in now, late as always, and looking just as ridiculous. In place of the far more professional looking waist coat that Hermann had insisted he wear numerous times he was wearing a male corset made of leather and rawhide, buttons done up all the way though whatever protective nature the leather may serve was made obsolete by the rolled up shirt sleeves. As always, his pants were ridiculous and tight, far from Hermann’s own looser styled pants which tucked into the tops of his boots that rested just below his knees.

     “Morning Hermms, leg isn’t rusting up is it?” Hermann stood up a bit straighter, offended though there had been actual concern in Newton’s voice as he eyed the metal supports that ran up along the side of Hermann’s leg and to his hip where the contraption that helped him walk disappeared sleekly under his waist coat. It was true, the night before the joints had been giving him trouble and he had been force to switch to the much less refined cane that he used in his downtime. It was also true that Newton had gone to retrieve this cane from his rooms for him without a word or even a pitying look. The man had treated it rather matter-of-factly even which was the only reason Hermann held back now.

     “I took care of the issue last night, it is working just fine this morning, thank you,” he said stiffly as Newton picked up the magnified goggles that slid over his glasses. Hermann pursed his lips as Newton pulled the goggles on and gave him a grin that seemed a bit crazed with his suddenly distorted green eyes blinking out at him. The man turned to start work, stretching his arms over his head and Hermann most certainly didn’t follow the curve line of the lacing that ran down the man’s back to their well-formed end. “You know, if it needs repairs I could probably bastardize an old jaeger drive suit for the gears and shit. Fix it up for you.”

     “I do not need your help in repairing my things, Newton, and I do not desire to see what ridiculous upgrades you would insist on performing if I did.” Newton laughed softly to himself as Hermann turned on his heel, staring at the chalk board for a long moment as the sound of tinkering started up on the other side of the lab. Newton would be once more examining the mechanical viscera from the strange mechanical yet organic creatures that were destroying their world while Hermann worked the equations of the issue. Hermann, after all, didn’t deal with the basic inner workings, no, he dealt with the delicate lines of God’s blueprints. 


	16. Day 16 - During their Morning rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and sleepy Hermms!

     It might have been different at some earlier point in their lives but of course at this juncture things had changed. The main point of contention stemmed from the fact that Newton hardly slept anymore and though he did his best to keep himself amused during the early morning hours it had become inevitable that by five-thirty Hermann would be up as well. Those first few months had seen later mornings, but they were settling into their new place as well as their new lives together and this meant that Newton felt more comfortable waking him now.

      Hermann couldn’t really complain though there was currently a diatribe on the proper sleeping habits of homo-sapiens running through his mind as he brushed his teeth. Newton was enthusiastically brushing his teeth beside him, humming despite the early hour and earning himself a resentful glare from the far less perky Dr. Gottlieb. The biologist’s saving grace would be the coffee that Hermann knew he already had going out in the kitchen, the sounds of the percolator drifting through their shared space and bringing along with it the heady smell of some Brazilian blend. Newton knew better than to wake Hermann before the coffee was started. The man had insomnia not a death wish after all.

      Hermann paused as he finished brushed, raising an eyebrow at Newton expectantly as the man continued to happily scrub at his teeth until he caught Hermann’s gaze in the mirror. He scrambled then to spit and rinse in the sink before moving so Hermann could do the same. They had worked out a careful system when it came to this part of their morning routine after several mornings of bumped heads or spit ending up where it shouldn’t. When Hermann was finished Newton gave him a wide grin, hair wild and glasses slightly askew as Hermann rolled his eyes at the man. He smiled though when he gave Newton a spearmint kiss, the man standing up on his toes with his hands clasped behind his back like some school girl sharing a chaste kiss with her crush.

      Hermann left Newton in the bathroom then (heaven knows what the man did in there as he’d look just as disheveled when he reappeared again), shuffling out to the kitchen without his cane and knowing that Newton would bring it to him later. For now the distance wasn’t far, his leg wasn’t especially stiff that morning and coffee was the only thing on his mind. He did allow his weight to rest against the counter as he poured himself a cup after the last few seconds of percolating had passed into the quiet caffeinated aroma. He sat at the table, cradling the cup in his hands for a few moments as the heat soaked into his hands down to the bone. He took a sip, glancing up as Newton stepped into the room and did in fact look even more ridiculous now that he’d done whatever it was he attempted to do with his hair each morning.

      “So, I was thinking crepes this morning with those berries I bought the other day,” Newton said brightly, eyeing the cup of coffee in Hermann’s hands.

      “That sounds delightful darling,” Hermann said, having to try and stifle a yawn as the first of the morning birds started to sing outside the window. 


	17. Day 17 - Spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two nerds take a break during a long day in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be playing a little bit of catch up today so you'll be getting four days at once.

                Hermann had given up for the day. He didn’t do so very often as he’d always felt like once you started something you should finish it, but the new data he would need to proceed was still being processed by the computer and would at least be another hour before it was finished. His leg was a factor as well today as it ached at him because of the weather that was settling in outside. Once the storm had taken hold and the barometric pressure had equalized some again it’d stop, but it was a constant thrum in the background noise of his day currently.

                Newton had watched him go to lie down on the couch with a concerned frown, the man trying to dig through the remains of some degraded samples to try and find a specific slice of viscera that Hermann had no interest in at present. There were days that he could listen to Newton go on about his work and then there were days he had no desire to hear about acid sacs and biological systems capable of producing electromagnetic pulses. Hermann had no desire to do anything but rest his eyes for a while and wait for the computer to finish its work so he could save the file and for Newton to finish his work so they could retreat back to their flat.

                “Hey, scoot.” Newton opened his eyes and found himself looking up at Newton who was motioning for him to move over while already sitting on the edge of the couch. Hermann shifted, rolling onto his side but only so he could push against Newton’s back.

                “There is not enough room for us both, Newton,” Hermann said with a huff as Newton just sprawled on him in retaliation for the physicist’s protests. Hermann gave up for the second time that day as Newton tilted his head and gave him a crooked grin that was both endearing and infuriating. Hermann waited patiently for the man to settle onto his side near the very edge of the couch; glaring all the while.

                “See? There’s ‘nough room. You’re a twig dude, of course there’s enough room.” Hermann got a startled yelp from Newton when he nipped lightly at the man’s earlobe causing his partner to squirm against him. Hermann put a stop to this behavior by slipping his arms around the biologist, hugging him close to him.  

                “Should you not be working?” Hermann mumbled the words against the back of Newton’s head as he scooted a little, shifting so he could press himself back against Hermann’s entire length so he’d feel more secure. They tangled their legs carefully and with an ease of habit, Hermann’s left hooked over Newton’s so that it had proper support so there was no strain between his hip and knee.  

                “It can wait,” Newton mumbled, finally settling into place and giving a content sigh. Hermann placed a kiss to the back of the man’s neck, closing his eyes once more even as he chose to criticize Newton’s work habits.

                “You have another hour and a half before the day is officially over, you should try to get all you can accomplished during that time Dr. Geiszler.”

                “Eh,” Newton said half-heartedly, “Snuggling with you seemed the better option. ‘Sides it’s not like I’m rushing to preserve any of it and really, it’s all just busy work anymore. For me at least.” Newton had made comments like this before now that they were back in the lab working despite the breach being closed and the Kaiju gone. Hermann knew he was floundering some with the lack of new samples and the feeling that his work wasn’t seen as pertinent any longer. He’d been forcing onward with it though, determined to prove there was much they could and should still strive to learn about the Kaiju and the precursors.

                “Did you at least put it in cold storage?” Being trapped between the biological furnace that was Newton and the back of the couch Hermann was feeling pleasantly warm and comfortable even without a blanket. He relaxed further as the knots in his muscles eased.

                “Yes, mom, it’s in the fridge. Geez,” Newton grumbled though the affect was somewhat ruined by the happy little hum that followed in response to another press of lips to the back of his neck.


	18. Day 18 - Doing something togeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton takes Hermann deep sea fishing and it's not exactly what either of them thought.

                “Hermms, don’t stop,” Newton huffed breathlessly and he heard Hermann’s mumbled response. Newton shifted, trying to wrap his arms around Hermann to get a hold of the fishing rob the man was holding as it strained against the weight of whatever he’d managed to catch. It was living, they both knew that much, because the line was thrashing back and forth in the water as it fought against the pull of the reel.

                “The line is going to snap if I continue like this Newton,” Hermann said, full of irritation though Newton was convinced he could hear excitement in there somewhere. He was worried though because Hermann had been fighting the fish for the past eight minutes with Newton’s attempts to help. Newton had leapt up from his chair when Hermann’s line had gone suddenly tight and the man had stumbled forward a few steps towards the edge of the boat. He’d just barely managed to get himself between Hermann and the water and somehow the physicist had kept a hold of the rod while not going tumbling into the water.

                “It’d made to take the weight Hermann, just let me keep a hold of the rod and you reel so you don’t hurt yourself.”

                “It will not be my fault if I am injured, it will be your bloody fault for dragging me on this ridiculous fishing trip in the first place. What in the world made you believe the deep sea fishing would be an appropriate way to spend our day? This is completely ludicrous, we should just let the damn thing go,” Hermann said angrily shifting carefully so Newton could take the full weight of the rod in hand. “How is fishing even something you enjoy? I do believe you remember that you had no interest in harming the so very fascinating creatures of the sea.”

                “Dude, we’re not harming them we’re tagging them for study to see how the population has been effected by the contamination and the change in ocean currents due to the wall,” Newton said through gritted teeth and Hermann stopped reeling to look up at him. “Dude, really?” The fish gave a furious tug on the end of the line and it was suddenly Hermann keeping Newton from falling overboard by grabbing him around the waist and they both ended up sitting on the floor of the boat as Newton propped his feet against the side.

                “You told me we were fishing for tuna, Newton.”

                “We are Hermann, the bluefin was already fighting a decline in population before all the contamination. It’s important to track the population.” Hermann gave him a deeply loathing as the line started to pull back out of reel as Newton cursed. The fish broke the surface of the water then as the line snapped and they both stared wide eyed at the looming shape before it crashed back down into the water.

                “That…was not a tuna fish, Newton…”

                “We’re gonna need a bigger boat.”


	19. Day 19 - In Formal Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hermann in a dress <3

                “Come here.” Hermann smiled softly as he watched Newton frown into the mirror, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tried to focus on getting his tie done right for once in his life. He huffed as he dropped his hands to his side dramatically before turning around to walk over to where Hermann was waiting for him. Hermann felt Newton’s eyes trail over him as he tied the knot perfectly, making sure it was even and in place before straightening Newton’s collar. “Now, do me.”

                Newton made a happy little noise as Hermann turned to face away from him. Newton placed a kiss between Hermann’s shoulder blades before he started to zipper up the back of the dress. It wasn’t floor length like Hermann had originally wanted and instead reached just past his knees. He had known it was perfect the moment he had put it on though. There were delicate swirls stitched into the skirt much like those of a Van Gogh painting, the white of the skirt fading up into a rich dark blue with a delicate spread of tiny stars.

                “Mmm, Herc’s gonna be soooo mad,” Newton hummed, getting the zipper done up and carefully fiddling the eyehook into place before slipping his arms around Hermann. “You’re not supposed to look better than the bride.”

                “I do not believe that Marshall Hansen would appreciate you calling him the bride,” Hermann said, raising an eyebrow as he rested his hands on top of Newton’s. He felt light brush of lips on the bare skin of his shoulders and then trailing up the back of his neck as Newton pushed up on his toes.

                “He’s totally the bride,” Newton said teasingly, hugging Hermann tight against his chest as he let his hands smooth up along the front of the dress. “I’m gonna really enjoy taking you back out of this, you know?”

                “Contain yourself, Dr. Geiszler, we have the entire night ahead of us.”

                “You just look really nice, Dr. Gottlieb,” Newton said as Hermann turned to face him, catching a wayward kiss with his lips.

                “As do you.”


	20. Day 20 - Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation for after the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

      Hermann always seemed to cold so easily so Newton had slipped his suit jacket over the man’s shoulders partway through the night. He had been dancing and talking with Tendo when Newton had decided to cut in. He hadn’t been able to take his eyes off Hermann all night and he was ready to reclaim his lab partner away from the bustle of people for the night. Tendo had given him a wink when he’d cut in, slipping an arm around Hermann’s and holding him close.  
      Hermann leaned into him as they slowly turned in circles, ignoring years of experience in proper dancing that they’d both been expected to learn for different reasons, and resorting to lazy and slow turns in time with the music. Hermann rested his cheek against Newton’s temple as he leaned against him, using Newton as some extra support since his cane was off near their table. The song was slow and steady but Newton ignored it in favor of listening to the sway and lull of Hermann’s thoughts.  
      “Still cold?” Newton murmured softly, hand spreading against the small of Hermann’s back beneath the suit jacket. The dress had been more than he’d expected when he’d seen Hermann in it, glowing and looking so at ease.  
      “Mm…I may still feel a slight chill perhaps if you hold me closer,” Hermann said in his ear and Newton hid a happy grin against Hermann’s shoulder. He pressed a kiss to Hermann’s knuckles before placing the man’s hand on his own hip so he could slide both arms around him. “Shall we return to the room after this dance?”  
      “Maybe one more dance after this. I like dancing with you,” Newton said, tilting his head back so he could meet Hermann’s eyes. Hermann rested their foreheads together, the two of them drifting somewhere between the beats of their hearts.


	21. Chapter 21 - Baking/Cooking together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann and Newton are expecting guests. Newton's gone all out baking treats for them all and Hermann's not happy with the mess.

                “Dude, just leave it and we’ll take care of it all later,” Newton said with a huff, hands full as he carefully scooped goop into tart casings. Hermann sent him a glare as he continued rinsing the bowl clean in the sink before sticking into a space in the dishwasher. He was absolutely not allowing Newton to make an absolute disaster of their kitchen right before their guests arrived and not try to do something about it. There was flour and filling, dough and spices spread over every surface on Newton’s side of the kitchen whereas the side that Hermann had been attempting to clean at least looked passable.

                Newton finished scooping the last of the pecan filling into the small tart crusts he’d made and turned to give Hermann a look. He stood, spoon in one hand as he gestured at Hermann and the bowl resting against his cocked hip and the man was similarly covered in splatter from their day of work.

                “You know none of them are going to care if the kitchen is a little messy. Dude, my cooking is magic and they won’t even see the mess for the food coma they’re going to be in after all this,” Newton said, wildly swinging the spoon around to encompass the kitchen. Hermann stood still staring at him and trying very hard not to start grinning like an idiot, because no…they were not going to leave this mess even if Newton’s pumpkin pie and pecan tarts were perhaps the best things he’d ever tasted besides the man himself. “Dude…what?” Newton looked suddenly unsure of himself under Hermann’s stare, and the physicist closed the gap between them to place a kiss on Newton’s lip.

                “Liebling, you look the very epitome of domesticated,” Hermann said against Newton’s lips even as he carefully made sure that none of Newton’s carnage got on his sweat vest. Newton blinked at him and then gave a chuckle as he stole another kiss. Newton tried to take a step to pull Hermann close only to have the man take a step back to keep the careful distance between their bodies.

                “Just leave the mess,” Newton said with a look at Hermann from over the frames of his glasses though there was still the little smirk on his lips.

                “Absolutely not and don’t you dare get me-“ Hermann’s words were cut off as Newton splatted the spoon covered in pecan goop against his chest to leave a horrible mark. “Dr. Geiszler…I…you are unbelievable. Now I have to change.” Newton gave a laugh, reaching behind him to set the bowl on the counter only to miss and have it clatter to the floor as they both cringed.

                “Ha, yeah, meant to do that,” Newton said as he slipped his arm around Hermann’s waist to pull him up against him for another kiss now that his outfit was already besmirched.


	22. Day 22 - In battle, side by side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton and Hermann run into some trouble.

                They had been walking down the street as the sun sunk low on the horizon sending the shadows long across the sidewalks when they’d come out of nowhere. They went for Newton first seeming to think that he was going to be the more difficult of the two of them. The assumption had cost one of their attacks a bloody nose when Hermann had caught the man with the heel of his palm. Newton had slammed his head back into the face of the man holding him from behind, slipping to Hermann’s left once he was free to help keep the man’s weaker side protected.

                Hermann was a bit more calculated in his hits than Newton was who lashed out with the style of a brawler. They complimented each other though as one would block the other would be ready with a following hit, intentions and actions passing between them before they occurred until the small group broke off with a curse and a few bruises.

                Newton had caught Hermann carefully then, arms sliding around him for support as they tried to evaluate their own injuries. Hermann had taken an elbow at some point that had left his lip bloody and swollen while Newton had badly scrapped knuckles and a bruise blossoming on his cheek. Both were disheveled and exhausted as Hermann’s hands shook slightly even as he pulled them both together. The group hadn’t seemed out to truly injure them and from what they had caught of the shouts and instruction the purpose had been to kidnap them.

                They would spend the rest of the evening debriefing with Herc who would have that silent look of fury on his face that said the group of men were lucky he hadn’t been present. They would then retreat to their room, tending to their injuries with troubled fears lingering between them. They wouldn’t go out much for a while after that.


	23. Day 23 - Arguing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton forgot an important dinner.

                “You knew how important it was to me that you be there.” Newton was trailing after Hermann as he stabbed his way up sidewalk towards the door of their flat. He knew he’d fucked up but he wasn’t sure how to make it up to Hermann. He’d tried apologizing several times but to no avail and he was growing frustrated himself as they both paused at the front door.

                “I said I’m sorry Hermms, I lost track of time and I got there as soon as I could once I realized-“

                “I asked you one things, Newton, I asked you to be there so that I would not have to deal with that man on my own and you couldn’t even manage to do that one simple things. I called you repeated-“

                “My phone was on silent!”

                “I do not care, Dr. Geiszler!” Hermann shoved the door open with force once he’d gotten it unlocked and stormed inside. Newton huffed, face flushed with anger and shame as he caught sight of one of their neighbors watching them from a window. He frowned, flipped the woman off and stormed in after Hermann while slamming the door shut. If Hermann wasn’t willing to let him make it up to him, wasn’t willing to accept his numerous apologies then Newton didn’t know what the fuck he was supposed to do. He’d gone into pure panic when he realized he was already thirty minutes late to meeting Hermann for dinner with his father who had forcibly insisted that Hermann was to come talk to him.

                “Hermms? Come on, I said I’m sorry. I got there as soon as I could once I realized. I fucked up dude, I get that, but it was honestly an accident,” Newton called through the small flat. Hermann had disappeared back towards the bedroom and Newton made himself walk slowly so that he could try and stem the verbal vomitus that he knew would break free if he didn’t try and reel himself back some. Hermann had every right to be made, and the man most definitely was mad. It had been that uncomfortable nervous anger that had finally pulled Newton’s focus off his work as he’d sat in the lab. He’d learned to block out some of Hermann’s projecting that he didn’t almost constantly but when the man had made an actual forceful mental push in his direction Newton had sat up with sudden dread and looked at his watch. He’d fucked up, he wasn’t allowed to be mad back when he was the one that had fucked up so badly.

                “It was a mistake which should not have happened. I reminded you numerous times-“ Hermann yelled back at him and Newton cringed a little as he stepped into the doorway of the bedroom. Hermann had pulled his sweater vest off with a bit of violence if the disheveled appearance of the man’s button down was any indicator. “Do you even understand the type of fuel you provided for his vitriol? Do you comprehend what it felt like spending an hour, a fucking hour, defending the fact that you had not shown up to him despite being furious with you? Not only that but to hear about how it is _my_ shortcomings that likely contributed to your inability to be present.”

                “Hermann, I said I’m sorry…I don’t know what else I can do,” Newton said with a frustrated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair and watched Hermann slam around with little apparent goal until the man stopped at the side of the bed and just…deflated. Hermann sunk down onto the edge of the bed, head sinking into his hands as he covered his face.

                “Leave.” Newton froze, his heart going suddenly cold as he straightened.

                “What?” His voice was quiet and broken and Hermann looked up at him from between his fingers. “You can’t…I…”

                “Just the room, Newton, just leave me alone in here for a while, please?” Newton swallowed roughly, hands fidgeting with his tie. Hermann’s leave had sounded more permanent than that in those first few seconds but he couldn’t look too closely at that just then as he nodded numbly.

                “Right…ok….” Newton hesitated a second longer until Hermann’s eyes narrowed at him and then he’d turned tail quickly. He sat in the living room, curling up on the couch and wondering if he’d finally done the thing that would push Hermann to that breaking point. To their breaking point. The house was silent and still.  


	24. Day 24 - Making up afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even their version of forgiveness looks a bit like an argument.

                Newton had drifted off to sleep at some point as he sat curled up on the couch. He had a cold cup of tea sitting on the coffee table in front of him and the blanket that was typically draped over the back of Hermann’s chair wrapped around him. Hermann had come out of the bedroom to check on him after some time spent talking with Karla on the phone. She’d chastised him for reacting so harshly towards Newton though she had understood where his anger came from. All of Lars Gottlieb’s children were capable of understanding the type of hurt anger that rose each time they had to deal with the man.

                Hermann sighed as he sat down on the couch near Newton, leaning his head back and closing his eyes as he debated whether he should wake the other man or not. It had grown dark in the living room with just one lamp on sitting on a side table and it was easy to imagine just falling asleep as well and letting it wait.

                “I can leave if you want me to.” Newton, apparently not asleep after all, spoke quietly like he was hoping Hermann wouldn’t hear him and they could continue in that awkward place in between the argument and resolution. Hermann had felt it when he’d told Newton to leave, felt the shock, hurt and fear that had gone shooting through the man as he believed that Hermann had meant for good. Perhaps in that moment Hermann had meant it in such a way but he would have regretted it deeply. They had equalized their relationship once more to where neither of them was likely to completely break if the other was gone but there would still be damage. Newton likely believed that he’d handle it worse than Hermann, but Newton had experienced more than his fair share of loss in his life, had learned certain ways to cope that may not be productive but would help him move on. Hermann wasn’t certain how he would deal with it if Newton had actually left. Perhaps in a similar way he’d dealt with the death of his mother, which had been distance and alcohol, anger and silence.

                “I do not wish for you to leave, Newton.”

                “Ok…” Newton didn’t sound convinced so Hermann sat up as he gave a tired sounding sigh. He shifted so he could face the curled up lump that was Newton still sitting beneath the blanket though the man upwrapped himself some so he could drape that fabric over Hermann’s lap as well. “I really am sorry. I shouldn’t have forgotten…”

                “As you said it was a mistake,” Hermann said, trying to mirror Karla’s words to him from over the phone. _It had been a mistake, Hermann, everyone makes them including you. He didn’t do it on purpose._

                “Still shouldn’t have forgotten. Was it really bad? Of course it was, it’s always really bad with him. God, he’s an asshole, if he wasn’t your father Hermann, I swear-“

                “Newton.”

                “Sorry.”

                “Stop apologizing.”

                “You haven’t forgiven me yet though….” Hermann took a deep breath, eyes momentarily rolling skyward. Newton was watching him closely, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he waited from Hermann to respond. The next apology was already on the tip of his tongue, Hermann could feel it through that strained connection they shared. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go?”

                “Newton, if you ask me that one more time the answer will become yes,” Hermann said with little patience though he was trying hard to reel in the bite in his words. Newton fell silent again, a dread buried in his gut as he did his best to wait for Hermann to speak. The anxiety made it difficult for him, it had always made silences stretch for Newton and Hermann knew this. He let that moment extend for a while longer in a vindictive sort of way until it became apparent that Newton had caught on to what he was doing as the man narrowed his eyes at him.

                “l forgive you, Newton,” Hermann said with a light shake of his head, “Though I am still upset. As you said, my father is an asshole. If he did not have enough things to pick apart in my life as it was, you failing to show up didn’t help.” Hermann slumped back into the couch some, shrugging off some of the tension of the night and Newton took it as his signal to shift over so he could curl up against his side. The biologist took a few moments to carefully arrange the blanket around them before cuddling against Hermann’s side, arms slipping around him tightly as Newton’s head rested on his shoulder.

                “Other than your tastes in men, what does me being a shit boyfriend have to do with you?” Hermann placed a kiss on the top of Newton’s head, feeling an easing in his chest as the man’s warmth seeped into him.

                “Clearly I cannot even manage a relationship if my significant other is incapable of remembering an important dinner date. I obviously failed to stress that it was not to be missed and any misunderstanding or forgetfulness is directly related to my inability to keep you happy.”

                “Man, that guy’s a dick….What other highly inaccurate bullshit did he say?” Hermann gave a quiet snort of amusement as Newton leaned to kiss his jaw. “I’m sorry again…”

                “I accept your apology darling, now hush, he had some truly ridiculous statements about the Wall of Life and how it would have proven affective with time…”

                “Ha, as if.”


	25. Day 25 - Gazing into each other's eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton has something important to tell Hermann.

                “Hermms?” He had been sleeping but Newton’s insistent voice was drawing him out of the nap he’d unintentionally taken on the couch. When Hermann opened his eyes he found himself staring up into Newton’s own rich green irises and he felt his face flush at their close approximation. The man gave him a beaming smile when he saw he was awake, shifting to climb on top of Hermann despite his protests and peppering kisses over his cheeks and forehead. “You’ll never guess what I just heard.”

                “Newton,” Hermann said with a huff and his partner gave him another smile as he rested their foreheads together. Accepting his apparent fate Hermann let his hands settle onto Newton’s thighs, thumbs brushing over the texture of his corduroy pants that Hermann still found ridiculous.

                “Guess!”

                “Just tell me,” Hermann said strictly and Newton pouted lightly at him for not playing along. “It will be easier if you simply tell me whatever you have heard. You will only get frustrated if I guess incorrectly.”

                “I’ll think it really hard at you,” Newton said with wide eyes, lashes momentarily fluttering against Hermann’s in what the biologist would likely dub ‘butterfly kisses’. It had become a bit of a game for Newton to try and reverse the roles they’d found they each seemed to play within that phantom drift that tied them together. It had taken them sometime to realize that the differences between them had played a role in how that connection manifested for them. Newton, who was so much more vocal about his thoughts and feelings, was better at picking up the nuances of Hermann’s emotions while Hermann, who was much more contained but better at picking up on social cues, had an easier time of projecting his.  He said that the attempt to round out their different areas of comfort was for Hermann’s benefit since the physicist had grown frustrated with his inability to just pick up on what Newton was thinking but Hermann knew enough to understand there were some selfish reasons behind the game as well. Newton was far more reserved nowadays and being able to let Hermann know when he was feeling uncomfortable or anxious in public situations before those feelings rose to a heightened level would ease some undesired tension in both their lives.

                “Fine, fine…” Hermann said with a sigh and he felt a small swell of happiness when Newton practically beamed at him before snatching a kiss. He wasn’t opposed to getting to where they both felt on even ground with each other; not to mention they would get to the point much faster if Hermann played along rather than argued with Newton.

                “Ok, right…” Newton grew extremely focused, eyes narrowing in determination as he attempted to get what he was thinking across without words or other cues. Hermann returned that focus, able to feel the swell of adoration and amusement over whatever it was he had heard. The emotions were the easiest to read, especially with Newton who felt everything with a ferocity that could be overwhelming at times. They would come through first and cause a moment of disorientation when they were so strongly focused like this instead of the background noise in the quiet corners of his mind like they typically were. Slowly the formation of some thoughts would manage to leak through though, and Hermann narrowed his eyes as he picked up on the one Newton seemed to be trying to get across without grinning like a moron.

                “Dr. Geiszler, you did not wake me just-“

                “So, what I heard is this,” Newton said, interrupting him before Hermann could get the chastising comment out. He was grinning like an idiot now as he pulled back slightly so he could talk in an animated manner, not willing to allow Hermann a breath’s moment to speak up again. “I heard that I have the sexiest boyfriend on, like, the entire planet. How crazy is that?”

                “Newton.”

                “I mean, I’m a lucky guy. Just about anyone could have snatched you up, you know, and yet here you are looking all hot and adorable while you sleep on the couch.”

                “Newton…”

                “I guess I didn’t really have to be told you were the sexiest, but there it is. Its fact, everyone’s talking about it so it must be true.” Hermann took a hold of Newton’s wrists, his hands motioning through the air as he spoke, and they both stilled for a moment as Newton smiled down at him with a happy flush to his cheeks.

                “Did you really wake me just to tell me that?”

                “Yep, well, not just-“

                “Because I highly doubt that is an actual conversation that you overheard and even if it were, it is not vital enough to wake me up,” Hermann said with a raised eyebrow. Newton rolled his eyes in such a manner that it was a miracle that he didn’t strain something before he twisted his hands free from Hermann’s light grasp so he could cup the physicist’s face between his palms.

                “Dude, way to prove the statistic that you can’t be hot and smart at the same time, Hermms, I totally overheard that conversation,” Newton said sarcastically, giving Hermann a condescending pat. Hermann narrowed his eyes at the man, suppressing the smile that tugged at his lips the best he could.

                “You realize that you are technically insinuating that you are either unintelligent or unattractive yourself, Dr. Geiszler?” Newton gave a short bark of laughter, leaning so he could kiss Hermann’s lips once more before meeting his eyes.

                “I’m an outlier that had to be excluded else I skew the data, Hermann,” he said with mock offense. Hermann ran a hand through Newton’s hair as the man toyed with his collar.

                “Why did you really wake me?” Hermann spoke as he contemplated the small dip just above Newton’s clavicle. Newton made a quiet noise as though he was deciding whether to actually tell him or not, teasing some move until Hermann pulled him down so he could place a kiss over the ridges of Newton’s collarbone before moving to his neck as Newton squirmed.

                “Dude, unfair,” Newton whined though instead of pulling away he tilted his head back to give Hermann more access.

                “Tell me.” Hermann nipped lightly at the sensitive skin, a skimming of teeth over tender flesh and he heard Newton give a huff.

                “Dinner, but it can wait. Dinner can definitely wait.”

                “Hm, no, it is best we go eat. We barely had anything for lunch,” Hermann said, placing one last chaste kiss on Newton’s neck before pushing him back despite the protest that Newton now was throwing. “Come on, we can’t starve ourselves.”

                “You’re an ass,” Newton pouted as he shifted off of Hermann so the man could get up. “Give me a few moments to think of something that doesn’t involve my stupid sexy boyfriend.”


	26. Day 26 - Getting Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newton's freaking out a bit before his wedding.

                “Oh God….oh God, Herc I don’t think I can do this. Oh God.” Newton wished there was somewhere to sit in this damn hallway or corridor or whatever you wanted to call the long and intimidating walk through the somewhat ruinous hallways of the old observatory. It wasn’t an observatory anymore but it was an ideal location for a wedding, his wedding. Oh God.

                “You’ve just got cold feet, mate. Pull yourself together. You can’t tell me you don’t want to marry Dr. Gottlieb now,” Herc said with a disapproving frown as he leaned against the vine covered wall next to him.

                “What? No! God, no, no, I wanna marry Hermann so hard. Like, ridiculous amounts of wanting happy marriage bliss which is something I never thought I’d say. The marriage bliss part, not the wanting to be with Hermann part, cause I’ve pretty much wanted that since the dawn of time. But, shit, I can’t…I can’t do this. I’m gonna fuck up so bad then he’s gonna be pissed at me and oh God…the vows. I’m gonna fuck up the vows. He’ll divorce me at the reception due to incompetence.” There was a long stretch of silence that was only filled with Newton’s attempts at breathing deeply as he put his head between his knees, using the wall as support, and then suddenly Herc was laughing. “Dude, uncool!”

                “Sorry, mate,” Herc said though he was still laughing and Newton couldn’t help the rueful smile that came on his face. Herc laughed more now and it was nice, it was good to see him happy and the guy laughed when abandon when you got him to loosen up enough. “You’ll do fine. This morning you were going on about how much of a rockstar you are and how you weren’t going to blow the entire place away.”

                “Ha, yeah, no. That was my delusion of grandeur talking.” A bell chimed somewhere and Newton felt a little sick as Herc pulled him away from the wall, making him start the long walk towards where he’d meet Hermann to say their vows. It was a small wedding, maybe twenty of them at most, all family. Tendo was Hermann’s best man and Herc was his, Adalia and Mac were the flower girl and ring bearer with Vanessa and Karla’s help and Raleigh of all people was going to officiate for them.

                “Seriously, Newton, you’ll do just fine. When you see him up there you won’t have a worry in the world. I’ve been through this,” Herc said, an arm around his shoulders in support.

                They had the ceremony in the main body of the old observatory, sky open above them as the sun set and the stars came out. He’d planned it, he’d made sure everything was in place specifically so they could get married under the slow reveal of celestial bodies and darkened space. Herc was right, the moment he’d seen Hermann coming down the aisle those fears had been pushed aside for a swell of excitement. Hermann, who had looked perhaps a little ill himself, lit up like the sun when he’d seen Newton standing next to Herc, Raleigh and Tendo. The guy’s smile had always been ridiculous in its magnitude, but right then it was blazing and beautiful.

                In the end Newton managed not to stumble or ramble on for too much longer than he had intended. It was actually Hermann who had blanked out completely when it came time to say his vows, happy tears in his eyes as he flushed slightly and admitted he’d forgotten everything he’d planned to say now that he was faced with the moment. Whatever he had planned to say, Newton didn’t care, because the off the cuff, nervous murmur of adoration was perfect. It was all perfect.


	27. Day 27 - On one of their birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann tries and fails to do a one man surprise party.

                Newton woke up to the soft haze of early morning sun managing to peek in through the curtains. He stretched as he tried to stifle a yawn, frowning when he didn’t end up prodding at Hermann like he normally did in the morning. He turned his head to the side to find that the space that typically held the still sleeping form of Hermann was empty and he sat up quickly. He was the first one up most morning since he didn’t sleep much as it was. Hermann usually slept in, if you wanted to call six-thirty in the morning sleeping in, so to find him missing raised an alarm in the back of Newton’s mind.

                “I’m out in the living room, Newton.” He gave a sigh of relief as Hermann called out to him, likely feelings the build of anxiety in the background of his own thoughts. Newton slid out of bed, trying desperately to destroy another yawn before it could get started but failed miserably. There was only one light on in the living room, the lamp sitting on the side table near the couch. Hermann was standing next to the lamp, hands folded on top of his cane as he stood in the sweats and t-shirt that he’d worn to bed still looking disheveled and tired. The living room itself, in the dim light of morning, was sparsely but carefully decorated with a birthday banner. “I was hoping you would sleep a little longer. I was not yet prepared.”

                “Hermann…dude, were you trying to throw me a single-person surprise party?” Newton said, barely containing the awe-filled glee as he moved forward. “You realize these usually happen in the afternoon or at night or something, right? I mean, maybe you’ve never been to a surprise party but there’s typically more than one person and it’s sort of an end of day occurrence.”

                “I am very well of how a surprise party is supposed to go, Dr, Geiszler, however the others were not able to make it this year so I had thought perhaps the two of us could celebrate by making a day of it together. Now, if you’re done criticizing my efforts you can blow out the candle of your coffee cake and be done with it,” Hermann said defensively, drawing himself up to his full height as he squared his shoulders. Newton had to stifle a soft laugh as Hermann picked up a plate from the table, shoving it at him as the candle was blown out simply by the force Hermann had shoved it at him. Hermann stared at the candle as though it had personally affronted him before he gave a defeated sigh. “Never mind, this whole thing was ill conceived and I slept later than I intended so I was not able to properly put things in place.”

                “Oh, Hermms, no man it’s awesome,” Newton said as Hermann slammed the plate back down on the table in frustration. He stayed tense as Newton slid his arms around his waist, peeking around Hermann to try and see what else he had been trying to put together. There was a small pile of presents that was topped off with something that looks suspiciously like tickets to the local aquarium which had become one of Newton’s favorite places to visit. Aside from the banner Hermann had a few rolls of crey paper that he’d apparently intended to hang up before he was interrupted and flowers that had been carefully placed into a vase in some precise way that Newton was sure had some sort of ridiculous mathematical basis to it.  In the corner something was just visible and Newton squinted in the dim light to try and make out its shape before giving a quiet gasp.

                “Is that that Otachi piñata that I wanted to beat the shit out of in the store a few months ago?” Hermann had relaxed ever so slightly against him though Newton felt a small hum of concern in the back of his mind at the mention of the piñata.

                “I…I wasn’t certain I should get it. I wasn’t sure if it was too crass given your experiences yet you expressed a rather adamant desire that you either wished to pummel it or take it home as some sort of…inanimate pet. I hope it’s all right…”

                “Dude, it’s more than alright. What’s it filled with?”

                “They gave me the option. I had them place bags of those abysmal sour skittles you enjoy so much inside…” Hermann still felt completely insecure on whether he’d done good or not so Newton squeezed him tightly, leaning to press a kiss on the man’s cheek.

                “Perfect. All of it, Hermms. Like, really…even with the underwhelming surprise party part, it’s great.”

                “I’m glad, I was afraid it wouldn’t seem like much in comparison to some of the previous years. I know how you like having a big production for the day,” Hermann said, finally slipping his arm around Newton in return as he seemed content with the praise. “Happy birthday, darling.”

                “Thanks babe,” Newton said with a happy hum, staring at the piñata. “I’m so gonna kick that thing’s ass.” Hermann gave a soft snort of amusement, pushing Newton gently towards the couch so he could relight the candle on top of the cake before singing a shy version of ‘Happy Birthday’ and making the man blow it back out. Newton wasn’t really sure what to wish for because right then he had just about everything he could want.


	28. Day 28 - Doing something ridiculous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween means Haunted Houses.

                “Tendo, you’re the one that suggested we come here,” Hermann said trying for patience though that certain virtue was wearing thin. They’d been in the butcher’s room for the last ten minutes while Newton laughed hysterically off to the side. Tendo was eyeing the hanging plastic sheets that kept the room mostly hidden from view with a deep considering frown.

                “My man, I totally get what you’re saying, but I remember my horror movie trivia and it’s always the handsome one getting laid a lot that dies first,” Tendo said, sending Newton into more hysterics. Why had Allison and Herc both continued on without them? Likely they hadn’t even realized that Tendo had come to a complete halt once entering the room as they’d gotten somewhat separated in the last where the woman dressed as a doll had slowly and silently followed them. Tendo was standing with his rosary clutched in hand, thumbing counting over the beads as Hermann actually began to worry.

                “If we do not move on they will send someone over here to frighten us into moving before the next group catches up, Mr. Choi,” Hermann said imploringly. This hadn’t been his idea of fun though that was in part due to the fact that Hermann was typically unfazed by the antics of the actors. The knowledge that they were simply people being paid to frighten you took some of the actual fear out of the experience though the props were unusually well made in this particular haunted house. He had thought it would be Newton he’d have to worry about, the man jumped at the smallest thing and though he loved horror movies he tended to be absolutely terrorized by them at the same time. Yet, here they were with Tendo Choi cowering in the corner while Newton stood acting as though he hadn’t used Hermann as a human shield when he’d turned and found the doll woman standing quite suddenly next to him.

                “You know, they have those emergency exits for people who can’t handle all this kiddie shit, Tendo,” Newton said jokingly though he was looking around for one of the doors with a soft frown as though he too was starting to believe they may need one.

                “Shut the hell up, Geiszler,” Tendo snapped, growing suddenly wide-eyed immediately afterwards as he stared over at Newton. Hermann glanced in the biologist’s direction to see the tower figure of the butcher standing right behind him, visage blurred by the plastic sheeting. Newton stared back at them, back going straight as he seemed to sense that there was something behind him.

                “What is it?”

                “Butcher, my man,” Tendo said in a quiet whisper and Newton gave a whimper jumping nearly out of his skin as the butcher gave a rough laugh. Hermann suddenly found himself with two cowering figures behind him as he navigated his way through the disorienting plastic sheeting as the butcher followed them, jumping out from time to time to startle them.

                “Yes, yes, very terrifying indeed,” Hermann muttered at the man, hearing the actor give a laugh as he was herded towards the exit by Tendo and Newton pushing at his back. “Thank you for getting them moving at least.”

                “Herc and Allie are so going to hear about this. Those asshole, leaving me behind,” Tendo muttered as they finally got free of the pretend butcher’s shop to step out into a fog filled room. The other two relaxed some as Hermann eyed their path critically. He sincerely hoped they didn’t have much further before they were out of ‘Nightmare Gulch’.

               


	29. Day 29 - Doing something sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann visit some old friends

                Newton was sitting in the grass a few feet away as Hermann searched through the basket they’d brought. The others were supposed to be joining them soon but Newton had wanted to be early to spend some time with Chuck alone. Hermann didn’t want to intrude on the man’s time though he glanced over frequently to check on how Newton was doing. It had been one year and they’d all found themselves together again. Of course these were only the memorials, the actual graves for each of their fallen friends were spread out to the places where their families had lived. The seven stones laid out in a row amongst rows of similar stones were the newest amongst them all. Newton was talking in low but animated tones at the stone he sat before, words bubbling out of him though so far there had been only a few tears. Hermann made sure the picnic blanket was spread out and ready before carefully walking over to the man, waiting until Newton looked up at him and patted the ground beside him to let Hermann know it was ok.

                “Telling him about his dad,” Newton said, letting Hermann use his shoulder as support as the man lowered himself down to the ground. “Dude, Chuck, you should see him…well, you will in a little while, but still. He’s happier now though I think he still beats himself up a bit about you. Wishes it had been him to go with Pentecost and all that. But, he’d doing good now with Allie and Tendo…right, Hermms?” Hermann felt a little…uncomfortable talking to the stone with Chuck Hansen’s name engraved on it like it was the man himself.

                “Yes, Marshall Hansen seems much happier now than he had been,” Hermann said with a soft nod, hesitance in his voice as Newton leaned against him.

                “Ray-leigh I think still has a hard time wrapping his head around it. It’s like the guy never thought about three people being together like that and now his poor little innocent mind is fried.” Hermann gave a snort of amusement. It was true, Raleigh Becket and seemed the most confused when they’d been told that Herc was joining as a third to the Choi’s relationship though he’d been nothing but accepting. He got a perplexed look on his face from time to time though when he looked at the three of them as though he was trying to figure out what a third person would do. “I got my last tattoo by the way. Your dad came with us for that too, got one of his own. Even Hermann managed to suck it up to get one which is like…huge, dude. You know that.”

                “It was hardly that big of a deal and it is a small and tasteful tattoo. Your father’s was an addition to the one he has for your mother, which I’m sure you know what that one looks like. Newton’s supposed last tattoo was for you,” Hermann said, surprisingly falling into an easy diatribe as though the younger Hansen was sitting there with them. In a way it almost felt like it though he wasn’t certain if that was his own perception or one he was incorporating from Newton.

                “He tattooed Carl Sagan’s name on his ass,” Newton said with a laugh.

                “I most certainly did not,” Hermann said with a huff, cheeks going red as he lifted a hand to smack Newton in the arm. Newton laughed though he was wiping tears from his face, pushing his glasses askew in doing so. Hermann’s expression softened as he slipped an arm around the man, hugging him close.

                “I miss him.”

                “I know, Liebling,” Hermann said quietly, kissing the top of Newton’s head.


	30. Day 30 - Doing something hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The AC in the lab is broken.

                “Oh God yes,” Newton moaned, tilting his head back as he felt the sweet relief of the ice pack pressing against his neck. It was hot, so fucking hot that it was pretty much like they’d been picked up and dropped onto the sun. The heat in the lab was broken and it was getting to where it was unbearable. Hermann had even taken off his jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves over on his side of the lab. He glanced over towards Newton with a hint of longing as the biologist gave another exclamation of holy relief. Newton eyed his lab partner for a long second, the man seeming to wilt under the oppressive temperature and he decided to take pity on him. “I have another one…”

                “I….it would be undignified,” Hermann said stiffly though he looked like he regretted turning down the offer even as the words came out of his mouth. It was too hot to even argue to be honest, and Newton rolled his eyes as he undid another button on his shirt and slipped the ice pack lower. Hermann watched the pack’s progress, face flushed and hair damp and he swallowed a bit roughly. Newton would almost call what he saw in the man’s eyes as being lust if he didn’t know it was just a longing for any sort of cool relief. “Perhaps it would not be unpleasant. It is ungodly hot…”

                “Here, I have a few of them thrown in cold storage. Let it warm up a little before you actually press it against anything cause this shit is like…negative twenty or something ridiculous like that,” Newton said, pushing his feet off the ground so that his chair rolled freely across the lab to the freezer door. He stored some of his reagents and a few of the more volatile samples in the freezer, but most the time it had plenty of space left so he’d bought a punch of cold packs after yesterday had been so unbelievably hot. He cursed when he grabbed one of the ice packs, feeling the bite of it against his skin before he juggled it back and forth between his hands before tossing it Hermann’s way. “Oh, shit, sorry!”

                Hermann had luckily managed to dodge the solid missile that Newton had tossed without really thinking it through. It crashed and then scuttled across the floor with a clamor ending up underneath the blackboards. Hermann gave him a scathing look that resembled that of a wet cat bent on destruction as Newton scurried after it while muttering apologies.

                “Dr. Geiszler…” Hermann said it with that tone which meant he was about to lay into him, and Newton waved a dismissive hand in his direction as he crawled under the blackboard. Hermann fell silent, apparently too exhausted to really let Newton have it as he watched the man fumble with the ice pack for a few moments before Newton gave a triumphant cheer and dragged it back out into the open. He was kneeling beside Hermann’s feet as he reached up to offer it to the man with a smile, Hermann staring down at him as though he felt suddenly uncomfortable.

                Carefully, very carefully as though he thought Newton may burn him if he actually touched him, Hermann reached down and adjusted Newton’s glasses back into place. Newton felt himself flush for reasons that were entirely unrelated to the relative temperature of the room as his eyes flickered down along Hermann’s tall form before forcing himself to meet the man’s eyes once more with a nervous laugh. _You know, we could work with clothes off today._ Newton had to literally bite his tongue to keep himself from saying it and ruining any sort of friendship he had with Hermann at that point. The way Hermann was staring at him though made him suddenly fear that he’d actually said it out loud until the physicist grabbed the ice pack with a mumbled thank you as he returned to his chalkboards.

                The rest of the day was spent in a silence that was uncomfortable in more than just one way. Newton tried not to moan quite so loud when he placed a fresh cold pack against his skin, at one point dropping it down his shirt so he could work and be cold at the same time. He also tried not to watch too closely when Hermann stripped the sweater vest off at last, his button down shirt slipping up to reveal a sliver of skin as he did. The next day the air conditioning was fixed and they both attempted to hide any disappointment they may have felt.


End file.
